Life as A Black
by Sylar's Wife
Summary: Sirius Black can't wait to escape his family at Hogwarts. He wants to show he is not just another Black. From the get-go his life changes the minute he walks into Hogwarts. He likes his classes and his roommates. However, one of his friends has a secret.
1. A Miserable Life at Grimmauled Place

**Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters are property of JK. Rowling. This is made out of pure enjoyment. I just love her writing.

**Author's Note:** This is a story about my favorite HP character. Wish I could change the end of the fifth book:( Reviews are welcome and encouraged. Please be kind.

Edited Version.

* * *

Ch. 1 A Miserable Life at Grimmauled Place

If you would go into Grimmauled Place you would think that no children would live there. It wasn't the sort of house no self respecting parents would ever want their children to grow up in. The Blacks weren't normal parents; however. Mr. and Mrs. Black had children, two sons. Their names were Sirius and Regulus. By definition there were the perfect children as could be. They were the short of children they always planned on raising. They were well taken care of and happened to be pureblood wizards.

"Kreacher, would you go tell the boys dinner is ready" Mr. Black said to his house elf. The house elf was a very unpleasant being and was very ugly. He a ragged old tea cozy. He had been with the Blacks since his birth.

"I shall sir, masters are in the library" Kreacher said.

"We have such well behaved children," Mrs. Black stated happily. She was happy o have raised such well behave children. They were the perfect Pureblood children.

"I'm glad. I expect any child of mine to act like a Pureblood wizard at all time," Mr. Black said firmly. He didn't know what he would do if he had to disown one of his own sons. He didn't raise blood traitors.

Five minutes later two boys entered the dining room. One was medium height and had short black hair. The second one was taller and was clearly the older of the two. He had black hair, and like his brother his hair was keep short. Their hair was styled the same way. The older boy was clearly better looking standing alongside his brother. Sirius had didn't particular like a clone but wasn't in the mood for an argument. He knew his father's patience wasn't to be tested at this moment.

"Sit down, Regulus and Sirius!" Their father said firmly, it wasn't unkindly.

"Yes father" They both said in unison. The boys, their father and mother all sat down to eat. No one spoke much. This was how meals at Grimmauled Place were, always in silent.

"Sirius, I had Kreacher get all of your school supplies for you" Mr. Black said suddenly. It was one of the first thing he said all meal. The oldest boy would never admit but the rare times he was address by his father always pleased him. His dad didn't know how truly miserable and lonely his son really was. Sirius didn't know people outside his family.

"Thanks good news. I'll pack them when I get up to my room" Sirius said politely He tried to act as calmly as possible but on the inside he was about to burst with excitement. He was inching to go up to look at his school books. Blacks didn't show excitement, ever.

"When can I go to Hogwarts?" Regulus asked. Sirius didn't look at his brother. He felt guilty for leaving him. They hadn't spent more than a nighf away from each other since they were little. He was as close to a friend as he ever got.

"In a year or so," Their dad said sternly. It wasn't the typically reassuring tone that parents used with there children but wasn't completely unkind. Sirius was the first one finished with dinner. He practically shoved his the food in his mouth.

"Father, may I be excused?" Sirius asked. He tried his best not to sound too anxious.

"Very well" Mr. Black said in a bored voice. Sirius nodded in thanks and left the table. His ticket out of the house was waiting for him.

* * *

Sirius walked up the stairs to his bedroom. He closed the door. He looked at the mirror in his bed room. He ran his fingers in his hair to make it less tidy. _Much Better_, Sirius thought. His mother hated it when his hair looked like this but he really didn't care. He hoped his mother would let him grow it out. He had been putting off getting a hair cut for weeks. He looked at the new packages on his bed. He was disappointed that he didn't go to Diagon Alley to shop for his own school supplies. His parents were wealthy and clearly thought that they were too good to go shopping by themselves. The only thing that he had to get himself was his wand. He had gotten that weeks ago. Kreacher got the rest of his school supplies. He heard a knock on the door.

"Sirius, can I come in?" Regulus asked. Sirius smiled. Being the older brother he loved to annoy his youngest brother.

"Yeah sure Reg," He called back. He was glad Regulus wasn't one of those brothers that just entered his room without permission. He hoped that they were still close when he left for Hogwarts.

"I told you not to call me that" He snapped entering the big room. Sirius smirked. Regulus hated his nickname. That was why he used it. Regulus looked around the room enviously. Sirius knew he was jealous of his room.

"It's a nickname" Sirius explained for what seemed like the hundredth time. He didn't know why he was so opposed to it. It was a perfectly nice name.

"There is no need for nicknames," Regulus said huffing. Sirius rolled his eyes. He wished his brother would at least have a little fun.

"Alright. Alright!" Sirius said putting his hands up in defeat. He didn't want to argue with his brother. Not now that he was going to Hogwarts he wanted to no fight with his brothers.

"Are you excited to be going to Hogwarts," Regulus asked.

"Yes" Sirius responded. He was. He had been counting down the days until the first day of September. He was going to finally going to Hogwarts. He dreamed of Hogwarts since he was really young.

"Mom says she can't wait to see another Black in Slytherin" Regulus said. There was a note of envy in his voice.

"Maybe I don't want to be in Slytherin" Sirius said without really thinking. He had been thinking about it for a while and he didn't want to be in the family house.

"Bite your tongue of course you want to be in Slytherin. What other house would you be in?" Regulus asked. It was as if there was no other option.

"I am not sure but I think it's boring to be something just because you're whole family is one" Sirius truthful. He always wanted to be different. He didn't want to be just another Black.

"Remember what happened when Uncle Alphard came to dinner?" Regulus asked.

"Like I can forget," Sirius said smirking.

Their Uncle Alphard was their father's brother. He was Sirius' favorite adult relative. Unfortunately, Uncle Alphard and their father didn't get along, so he didn't come to visit as often as Sirius would like. Sirius never understood why they didn't get along. Maybe they had different ideals. Sirius hoped him and Regulus didn't end up like that.

_"I swear I never seen to children so clean and well behave It's not normal" Uncle Alphard declared. The declarations wasn't hurtful was of concerned for his two nephews. Their dad sighed in annoyance. Having you younger brother lecture you on how to raise you children wasn't a pleasant experience._

_"I think I know how to raise my sons. thank you!" Their father replied sternly_

_"I'm just saying you're not allowing them to be kids," Their Uncle said. He knew that he had offended his brothers._

_"They are Blacks," Father retorted. Uncle Alphard shook his head. He knew it was pointless to argue with his brother. He took a sip of wine. He was trying his best to ignore his brother._

_"No one is above having fun, the boys walk around like their brainwashed" Uncle Alphard said._

_"Don't tell me how to raise my sons" Father said finally. With that the conversation was over. Sirius and Regulus looked at one another. They had been listening on the stairs near here fathers den. This was how meetings between them always ended._

"I wish I was going with you," Regulus said childishly. It was obvious that he was going to miss his brother. He would never tell him this but he didn't want him to leave.

"I wish that too," Sirius whispered but his brother didn't hear this because he had already left the room.

Sirius was excited to go to Hogwarts to be away from his family and make an actual friend. Besides his family, Sirius had no friends. He knew he had very little chance of escaping his family because he had cousins in Slytherin. Apart of him knew he would more than likely end up in Slytherin. All Blacks did. He packed his things away and patiently waited for September 1. A day that he knew would be his first taste of freedom.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was looking at the new list of students. It was the largest class of incoming first years in years. He had a feeling this was going to be an interesting class. One of the students were particular unique.

"Professor Dumbledore," A female voice called while knocking on his door.

"Come in Poppy," He said kindly. A middle age woman came in.

"You wanted to see me Albus?" She said cheerfully. She had been preparing the hospital wing for the upcoming year.

"Did you receive my letter?" He asked curiously. It was important matter. No one but the staff could know about this special case. It would lead to disaster if anyone found out. They couldn't afford a mix up.

"Yes Professor," She said shaking her head in understanding.

"Do you think you can manage it?" He asked her.

"Yes. No one will need to know. But where…" She began. Professor Dumbledore interrupted her. He didn't want to risk the portraits hearing. They were part of the reason that secrets weren't secrets for long at Hogwarts.

"I have it taken care of my dear. Ttrust me," He said kindly reassuring the woman. He knew that she would love to help with this, especially since it involved a child.

"Do you really think we can do this, Albus?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"If everything goes right Poppy, we could change one child's life," The headmaster said. Madam Pomfrey knew in that instant that his plan will succeed. He wasn't a brilliant wizard for nothing.

* * *

_Next Chapter:_ Sirius's first train ride to Hogwarts. He meets new friends and new enemies. He has a run in with his least favorite cousin. Sirius finds out what house he is going to be in for the next seven years.


	2. An Uneasy Journey

**Disclaimer: **Again I do not own anything remotely Harry Potter related. I love it, I just don't own it. I know what I would be like if some else tried to say they owned HP (looks around nervously). I repeat this is an unofficial Harry Potter story that is made out of pour amusement. Please don't sue (lol).

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took so long to update, _Life as a Black_. I have been busy with writing other stories, editing previous stories, starting college, you name it. I will not bore you anymore with pointless excuses. I hope this chapter was worth the wait and that you would leave a review. I also hope that my readers will check out my other stories.

Edited Version

* * *

Ch. 2 A Uneasy Journey

Why was it that time seemed to slow down with excitement but sped up with anxiety? It seemed like September 1 was taking forever to come. Sirius counted down the days on a calendar on his wall.

"Sirius!" His mother called down from down stairs. Sirius sighed. He guessed why his mother was calling him. His cousin was her. His cousin Bellatrix was the vilest woman in the whole world. He avoided talking to her at all cost. Sighing he walked down the stairs but not before talking out his frustrations on a helpless chair.

"Sirius, Bella wants to speak to you," His mother explained as he walked down the stairs. Sirius nodded in understanding and sat down in the family den. His mother left them alone.

His cousin Bellatrix Black was in her mid twenties. She had dark hair that matched her personality and surname. Sirius never got along with him cousin. When he was seven, Sirius saw how cruel his cousin could be. Sirius and Regulus had found an injured owl. They brought it how in order to nurse it back to health. Bellatrix came over and promptly took it. She than preceeded to hang it on the clothes line upside would never forget the sounds the poor owl made. He remembered sobbing for hours afterward. He only stopped when his mother told him to. "Blacks didn't cry." She told him.

"Well, aren't you going to say something," Bellatrix sneering.

"Good Afternoon Bellatrix," Sirius courteously.

"That's better. Hope Hogwarts can teach you some manners," She said nastily. Sirius resisted the urge to roll his eyes. His vile cousin never wasted time to insult him. Today wasn't any different.

"No disrespect Bella, but my manners are just fine. Is that why you came here? To insult me. If it is then maybe it's not my manners you should be worried about," Sirius said with every ounce of disrespect he could get away with.

"Listen here you cheeky brat. You will listen to me and you listen well! You are going to be going to Hogwarts this September and you better in Slytherin!" She said threateningly. Sirius was shocked. How did she know that he was considering another house? Then it hit him. Regulus. Regulus told his parents about the conversation he had with him.

"And if I don't," Sirius asked stubbornly.

"You'll find out," She said. Sirius glared at her. It wasn't far. Why were they forcing this on him? He didn't see how be made a Ravenclaw or Gryffindor would make any difference. He couldn't change his last name.

"I think that's up to the sorting Hat. Don't you think, Bella?" Sirius said determinedly. Sirius knew he wouldn't get in trouble with this.

"Well hopefully by next week the hat will make the right choice. Defiance will not be tolerated from a Black," Bellatrix said giving him one last glare. Sirius took a sigh of relief. As much as he tried not to show it, he was afraid of his cousin. That didn't stop him from talking back to her. He didn't know which house he wanted to be in, but knew that he didn't want to be in Slytherin.

* * *

Sirius was trying to get out of his mother's grip. She had been sobbing all morning about him going to Hogwarts. Sirius's father was taken him going off to Hogwarts better than his mother was. Orion Black seemed to be emotionless when it came to Sirius and Regulus. Regulus was always looking for his father approval more than Sirius. Sirius didn't even try anymore.

"Oh my little boy is growing up so fast," His mother sobbed. Sirius rolled his eyes. His mother could be very dramatic when she wanted to be.

"Honestly Walburga, it's not like he's dying," His father snorted. Sirius would have appreciated his father's humor if he wasn't so nervous. They weren't going to just leave them there were they?

"This is the first time he will be at home, and there is no one at Hogwarts to look after him," Walburga told him. That made Sirius even more nervous. What if he didn't like the Slytherin common room? No. He would not be in Slytherin. He refused.

"He'll be fine," Orion snapped. They walked the barrier to Platform 9 ¾ and his eyes meet the train. Sirius swore that his heart stopped. Sirius had never seen so many kids. He had always been stuck with his parent's friends at dinner parties. He took it all in. He was finally going.

"Good Luck! Have fun in Slytherin," Sirius mother said tearfully. Sirius

"He better be in Slytherin," His father warned. Sirius nodded. He didn't expect nor did he want a tearful goodbye from his father. He was pleased that his father shook his hand. He said a chilly goodbye to his brother. He knew he told on him about his desire to be in a different house.

"We'll send an owl tomorrow," Mrs. Black waved as Sirius got on the train. He didn't dare look back in fear that he would change his mind about going. There was no going back now.

* * *

Sirius had an empty feeling. He had never been away from his parent's house. Would he be able to make friends? He looked around. His parents always talked about people that where Muggleborns or Mudbloods. He couldn't see any difference between him or the other kids. As he was thinking this someone bumped into him.

"I'm sorry," A small voice said apologetically. Sirius looked around and his eyes met with a small bespectacled boy. He was very short and thin. He had black hair and blue eyes. It looked like his hair was darker than his.

"No, it was my fault," Sirius said politely. The boy seemed nice.

"I'm James by the way," The boy James said holding out his hand.

"Sirius," Sirius shaking his hand. The two eleven year olds smiled at each other. Sirius was delighted. He was making his first friend.

"Want to find a compartment?" James asked him.

"Sure," Sirius said delighted. Sirius followed James in to a compartment toward the end of the train. It was when they got into the compartment did they noticed the sleeping boy. The coat covered every inch of his body. The boy was clearly taller than even Sirius was. He was also very skinny. He was skinner than James was, if that was possible. He had shady brown hair that looked medium length. Sirius couldn't keep his eyes off the boys face. What had made those scratches?

"Do you think we should wake him up," James asked.

"No let him sleep," Sirius said. The boy looked like he needed it.

* * *

Sirius and James spent the first hour of the train ride just talking. Sirius thought James was really funny. He was just like Sirius. James was an only child, and lived in a muggle village called Godric's Hallow. Sirius realized that he was one what his parents called "Blood-Traitors". He didn't care though. James was nice to him.

"What is that like?" Sirius asked interestedly. He didn't know many Pureblood wizards that lived in a muggle village.

"Kind of boring," James said truthfully. Sirius was fascinated by this boy. The boy seemed to have a lot of fun. Like Sirius, he loved pulling pranks. Which Sirius mother forbid. He did it anyway. His cousin Narcissa was his favorite target. Sirius had to laugh when James told him about the time he accidently turned his least favorite aunt's wig blue.

As the train drove farther and farther it began to rain. They just keep on talking. Suddenly the other boy woke up. Sirius tried not to stare at the scratches that he noticed earlier.

"Hello," James said politely. He looked happy that the unknown boy was up. He was itching to meet him.

"Hey," The boy said yawning. Sirius noticed he had the strangest color eyes. They weren't Brown but Amber.

"I'm James Potter and this is Sirius," James said enthusiastically.

"Sirius what?" Remus asked pointed. Sirius mentally winced. He hoped that no one would ask about his last name.  
"You know, you never did give me your last name," James realized suddenly.

"What's your name?" Sirius trying to change the subject.

"I'm Remus John Lupin," Remus replied politely he shook both of their hands. Sirius never knew a kid to be so polite. It was like talking to an adult.

"Did the food chart come by," Remus asked. It looked like he could use a good meal. He looked ill and very hungry. It was still at least another hour before they reached the castle.

"Yeah like 30 minutes ago," Sirius said apologetically.

"Figures," Remus yawned loudly. He got up and reached up for his bag. In the bag was candy, lots of candy.

"Wow!" James cried in awe.

"You can say that again," Sirius said in awe.

"I like chocolate," Remus explained simply. Liked chocolate he did. There was nothing in the bag that wasn't chocolate.

"I guess so. Wow that's a lot of chocolate!" James exclaimed happily.

"So what house do you two want to be in? I heard there are four of them," Remus asked. He looked calm. Sirius didn't know how he did this. Inside he was about to burst.

"I know I will be in Gryffindor," James said proudly.

"How do you know?" Sirius asked while stomach flipping. He didn't want to get into the subject of house. It was too painful to think about.

"My family has been in Gryffindor for centuries," James proclaimed.

"It does sound like a good house," Remus said thoughtfully. Sirius didn't like where the conversation was going. Luckily he was saved by a load yell in the corridor.

"Help!" A said a boy in a squeaky voice said. Two boys were running after him. He suddenly was in the air. Remus promptly took out his wand.

"Leave him alone," Remus said firmly. The students were clearly Slytherin. Sirius knew I was rude to say this but he was the ugliest boy he had ever seen. He looked like a troll.

"What are you going to do about it," The Slytherin asked dangerously.

"If you don't you will have detention for a week," A girl said sternly. She had brown hair and looked about sixteen. By the badge on her robes, Sirius gathered she was a prefect.

"Let's go," the boy said.

"I don't want any more trouble from either of you," The girl warned the boys.

"We promise" The boys said disdainfully. They ran away. The girl turned to the four boys and smiled kindly at them. She told them if they needed her to go to the prefects' compartment.

"I'm Remus, this is James, and that's Sirius who doesn't have a last name" Remus introducing them to the still cowering boy. He looked at them smiling.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew," He said quietly. They helped him up and invited him into their compartment for the rest of the train ride.

* * *

Hogwarts was amazing. It was exactly how Sirius pictured it. It was bigger than his house. The ceiling was of the Great Hall was of the sky outside. They had just come across the lake. It was raining and they were really soaked.

"It's not real the ceilings, it's bewitched to look like the night sky," Remus said. Sirius could tell that Remus was really brainy. He said this as though he couldn't believe he was here. It was as if he won a huge prize. Sirius couldn't understand why he would think that it was so. Maybe he was a Muggleborn.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," A stern older woman said begging to talk. Sirius remembered his mother telling him that her name was Professor McGonagall.

"Does she practice this speech?" James whispered to Sirius. Sirius chuckled. Remus looked at them disapprovingly. He then smiled at them. He shook his head and listen to the rest of the Professor's speech. Sirius was glad he wasn't a person that told off other people.

They were led to the front of the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall sat a ratty hat on a stool. Sirius sighed. So much for making friends, they would be separated as soon as they tried the hat on. He official hated the hat. Professor McGonagall began to call names. It didn't take long for her to get to his name.

"Black, Sirius" She called. He looked at James. James had a look of shock on his face. Apparently he heard of his family's reputation. He hoped they could still be friends. He went to sit on the chair.

"Aw, a Black. Interesting you're not like the rest of your family, aren't you boy," A voice said. Sirius was taken aback. The hat could talk.

"Please don't send me too Slytherin!" Sirius begged.

"Interesting. I can see you won't be happy in your family's house. There is no other place for you," Sirius took a deep breath. Here it came.  
"Gryffindor!" The Hat exclaimed. Sirius was in shock. This could not be happening. He was in Gryffindor not Slytherin. His mom was going to be furious. Sirius smiled. He didn't care. He took off the hat and took his seat.

He liked the people in his new house more than he thought he would. The girl James was talking to on the train was made a Gryffindor and her greasy haired friend was made a Slytherin. There meeting didn't go well. Finally it was Remus' turn to be sorted. Remus looked like he was about to faint.

"Gryffindor" The hat shouted after a minute. The boy looked slightly shocked but joined Sirius at the Gryffindor table. He smiled at him.

"Alright! We share a dorm!" Sirius said happily. He knew that James would probably make Gryffindor. He couldn't believe his luck. Peter was still waiting to be shorted. Finally it was Peter's turn. All three of them crossed their fingers.

"Gryffindor!" The hat called after a few minutes. Peter was so shocked that he almost ran off with the hat. Blushingly he took the hat back to Professor McGonagall.

"Gryffindor," The hat proclaimed after it barely touched James' head. James smiled at Professor McGonagall and took his seat.

"Were all in Gryffindor!" Peter said happily.

"Why didn't you tell me your last name was Black," James asked curiously. He didn't seem mad, just curiously.

"Is that bad?" Remus asked.

"Well Blacks are known to be into dark magic," James explained looking apologetically at Sirius. Sirius groaned. So he did hear about his reputation. He had the feeble hope that he didn't but he did.

"Well I'm not like the rest of my family," Sirius said firmly. James seemed to accept this. It was as if it didn't bother him.

"Ok cool. So I think we should plan a prank on the Slytherin," James said excited. He talked animatedly with him about the prank. Later they were shown to their dorm. The room was amazing. It was so bright and warm. The four new friends didn't go to sleep right away. It was well past midnight before anyone slept.

* * *

_Next Chapter: First lessons. The boys find the first person they could prank. Sirius's family reacts to him being sorted into Gryffindor._


	3. Howlers and Greasy Gits

_**Disclaimer:**_I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is copyrighted by Jk. Rowling. Wish I did own Harry Potter but I don't. No copyright infringement intended. This is in no way supported or being writing for financial gain.

**Author's Note:** I am really excited about this story. Thanks so much for the feedback on _Life as a Black _and my other stories. Please feel free to check out my other stories. Constructive criticism is welcomed. I will probably be updating more because I'm on break from college.

* * *

Ch. 3 Howlers and Greasy Gits

Surprisingly, Sirius slept really well that night. Normally, he didn't sleep well the first nigh he was somewhere new. He's four poster bed was very comfortable.

"Wake up you prat!" A wide awake James Potter said brightly. Sirius groaned. He was not a morning person. Normally, he would sleep in very late. All his family did.

"Geoff me," Sirius demanded sleepily. It was annoying that James was such a morning person.

"We'll be late for breakfast," James said. Sirius groaned again. His need for food always won out against sleep. His mother always told him to slow down at meal times.

"Ok, where are Peter and Remus" Sirius asked while yawning. Both of their beds were empty. Remus' bed was already made. He figured Remus was the cleaning type.

"Waiting for us," James explained. "Best be off, Remus will go bonkers if we miss the first day of classes," James said chuckling. Sirius groaned for the third time and got out of bed. He got dressed at top speed. He and James walked down the Great Hall. Remus and Peter had saved them a seat.

"What's today" Sirius asked. Peter passed him his schedule.

"We have Charms, Potions, and Transfiguration today" Remus replied quietly. Out of all the boys he was the quietest of the lot. Sirius hoped he got over his shyness soon. Sirius suddenly realized what he said.

"WE HAVE MINNIE" Sirius said happily. He was practically jumping up and down.  
"Minnie?" Peter questioned a little bit confused.

"Professor McGonagall," James answered smirking. He and Sirius had come up with the nickname during sorting. They were really proud of the nickname. They knew that Professor McGonagall wouldn't be too please with it though.

"It definitely a mistake for her to tell you her real name," Remus said shaking his head amused.

"What? I am going to be her favorite student," Sirius said confidently. James huffed in indignation.

"Dream on. I'm going to be Minnie's favorite student," James said puffing out his chest proudly . "Top of the class, mark you," James said confidently.

"We will see about that Potter," Sirius challenged. Out of all his dorm mates he liked James the best. They bonded the minute they met. Not that there was anything wrong with the other boys. Peter was always around, and Remus was very quiet. He knew it wasn't polite to say this.

"I still can't believe a Black made Gryffindor," James said happily. It was as if it was some big scandal that appears in gossip magazine. Sirius was glad that James found humor in the situation but still wasn't confident in his new friends.

"See this is why I didn't tell you guys my last name," Sirius pouted.

"Honestly, Mate we don't care!" James said firmly.

"Yeah!" Peter agreed. Sirius noticed that Peter tended to agree with everything that James said. James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus sat at the end of the table. Already people were pairing them in some group. Like always it were James and Sirius talking. Peter was listening to them intently and Remus was reading. Sometimes, it bothered Sirius how quiet Remus was.

"Mails here," James said pointedly. Hundreds of owls filled the ceiling of the Great Hall. Students began to mutter.

"Looks like someone got a howler," James said amused. Sirius too noticed an owl with a red envelope.

"Already?" A third year name Frank Longbottom said amazed. Someone must have done something bad already. If that was so it must be something of a record.

"I wonder who the lucky sod is," Sirius said smirking. It was flying over to the Gryffindor table. Sirius stomach did a flip. He suddenly had a horrible suspicion that the howler was for him. How could it be for him? He didn't do anything. Like something out of a nightmare the tawny owl dropped the letter by him.

"Sirius?" James asked. Sirius didn't respond. He just opened the letter. It would be over soon.

**SIRIUS ORION BLACK-**

**GRYFFINDOR! I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME WHEN WE GOT THE NEWS! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO YOUR FAMILY? YOU ARE A DISGRACE! I HAVE EXCUSED THIS BEHAVIOR IN THE PAST BECAUSE I THOGHT IT WAS JUST A PHASE. NO SON OF MINE IS GOING TO BE A BLOOD TRAITOR!**

The Great Hall was silent except for the Slytherins. James looked at him with a shocked look. The worse look was Lupin. It was a look of upmost pity. Sirius hated people pitying him. He was a Black and no one should feel sorry for him.

"It's not nice to stare!" James snapped at a Ravenclaw. Sirius couldn't take it anymore he grabbed his back and went to first period Charms. Why did his mom have to publicly embarrass him in front of the whole school like that? What was worse was that he was embarrassed in front of his friend like that.

"You ok?" A voice said behind him. Sirius turned around to face Remus. He had the look of concern on him still.

"I'm fine," Sirius said. It was a lie. He mentally calmed himself down. How ridiculous would he look if he just started crying? No he would not cry. Just act like he didn't care about the stupid Howler.

"You don't seem fine," Remus said. Darn it, He was an observant person.

"I'm ok, Lupin!" Sirius said firmly. His voice was higher than he meant it to be.

"Alright, just making sure," Lupin said sounding a bit uncomfortable. Sirius suddenly felt bad. He wasn't use to people being nice, just to be nice.

"My mom is a piece of work," Sirius explained as if this explained a very complicated potion.

"I can tell," Lupin said. They walked into the class room without another word. Sirius was really thankful for this. He didn't know what he would say if they talked more.

* * *

After Charms they had Transfiguration. There was this one girl that keep on answering questions. James told Sirius that her name was Lily Evans. Sirius remembered her because James bothered her on the Hogwarts Express. Her greasy friend was in Slytherin, he remembered. Sirius would have hated to be the one tell her that her friend would most likely not be her friend anymore. From what he heard, Lily was Muggleborn. Sirius noticed that Lupin seemed to know a lot of the answers but general didn't speak up in glass. Instead he wrote his answers on a piece of parchment. The first day of classes ended with Potions.

"I hate Potions!" Peter said setting up his cauldron. Sirius noticed he lacked confidence in most subjects but was particular anxious for Potions. Besides History of Magic, Potions was the least favorite subject at Hogwarts.

"Doesn't everyone" James chuckled. James and Sirius talked while waiting for Professor Slughorn, their Potion's Master, to come. Their conversation was cute short due to a commotion.

"What the matter with you?" A voice hissed nastily. Sirius looked. It was Lily Evan's Slytherin friend. He vaguely remembered that his name was Severus Snape. He looked smug getting place in Slytherin

"I'm…. I'm… sorry!" Peter stammered. Poor Peter was beat red. He seemed to be a popular target for bullies.

"Are you stupid as you look?" Severus Snape snapped. James and Sirius walked over to Peter. They ready themselves for a fight.

"Oh, go wash your hair Snape," James retorted

"Stay out of this Potter' Snape snapped.

"I'll stay out of it. As soon as you go wash your hair. Greasy git!" James smirked. Sirius laughed. Snape glared at them both. Remus was watching over from his cauldron.

"It's a lost cause then" Sirius laugh. Under normal circumstances he never laughed because he hated his laugh. He thought it sounded like a dog bark. His cousin Narcissa always made fun of it. Plus his parents discourage that particular form of expression.

"You think you're so smart, Black. Be careful or you'll bring more shame to your family!" Snape spat. Sirius balled his fist up, ready for a fight. How dare he bring that up?

"No fighting, I trust boys," Professor Slughorn said suddenly enter the classroom. The boys looked at one another with deep hatred.

"No Professor" Sirius, James, and Snape said. Professor Slughorn clearly didn't believe them but let it go none of the less.

"Good, return to your cauldron and please pay attention!" Professor Slughorn said firmly. The classes went on like usual. James and Snape threw dirty looks at one another the whole class period.

"Well that was enjoyable," Sirius said sarcastically after class.

"That's Snape is a real wart!" James snapped bitterly as they walked down the corridor. In James case he was stomping. It was obvious that Snape and James were not going to be potions partners anytime soon.

"Wish we could do something about him," Sirius said thoughtfully. He wanted to wipe the smirk off his face. James stopped and looked at him.

"What if I told you there was?" James said.

"How?" Sirius asked. James told him to follow him up to the dorm room. James looked like he was about to reveal some private information that if fallen in the wrong hands the whole word would be at stake.

"Promise you won't tell anyone," James asked seriously.

"Of course" Sirius said firmly. James took something out of his trunk. He looked around cautiously.

"Where did you get that?" Sirius gasped. Even coming from a Pureblood family he had never seen one.

"This invisibility cloak has been in my family for generations," James explained casually. It was as if he was surprised that not everyone had an invisibility cloak

"What are we going to do with it," Sirius asked confused. What did the invisibility cloak have to do with Snape?

"Mess with Snape of course," James smirked. Sirius now knew that that smirk meant that his new friend had a plan. He had come to the conclusion that James was the mischievous person in the world.

* * *

Remus Lupin looked around nervously. He had told his new friends that he was studying in the library. Being in his situation, he was use to lying. Lying became second nature to him. He had hoped they wouldn't notice his absence too. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain them yet.

"Hello, Mr. Lupin. Please come in," Madam Pomfrey said cheerfully. Remus walked in to the hospital wing. He hated hospitals. It seemed he spent more time in the hospital then at home. Remus sat down on the bed.

"How are you feeling today?" Madam Pomfrey asked. Remus shrugged.

"I feel ok. For now," Remus said. Madam Pomfrey nodded in understanding. Remus knew she didn't know a lot about his condition. He appreciated the good Medi-Witch's dedication.

"Everything looks good. Did Professor Dumbledore show you where…" Madam Pomfrey began.

"Yes, he did." Remus finished for her. He didn't want her to say I out loud in fear of someone over hearing.

"You are to report to me afterwards," Madam Pomfrey said sternly. Remus nodded in understanding. He left the hospital wing. He hid behind the wall when he saw one of his new friends James Potter. He didn't want to be seen coming out of the hospital wing. All his new friends appear to be nice and understanding. _They wouldn't be if they found out what you were_, Remus thought. That was true. People like him weren't accepted. He highly doubted his new friends would.

* * *

_Next Chapter_: The James and Sirius put their plan to action. The boys come up with a new name for themselves. The group starts noticing odd things about their fourth member.


	4. The Marauders

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. All Harry Potter related material belongs to Jk. Rowling belong to Ms Jk. Rowling, who is not only richer then I but a more experience writer. I have no desire to turn my favorite writer against me.

**Author's Note:** Now than I ended my last HP story, I will be updating _Life as a Black _more. I am super excited to start really working on this story. I am fully convinced this will be a series but I will wait to see how I feel toward the end of this story to make a decision on it. Enjoy. Remember to review!

* * *

Ch. 4 The Marauders 

The excitement of their first prank consumed James and Sirius. It would be worth getting detention if they knew they could wipe that stupid smirk off Snape's face. They got Peter and Remus involved. Remus was really smart and Peter was a good look out. It was surprising how well they worked as dorm mates. They hung out together most of the time. Everyone knew they were friends. Sirius would never admit it, but he was a lot closer to James then Peter and Remus was. James was what he wished his brother was. Though, Sirius did notice that Remus talked to him more than James and Peter. Peter was annoying but he was a kind person.

"I am so excited" James said.

"I can't believe I let you guys talk me into this" Remus said regretfully. He was talking to them more and more.

"Oh come on Remy, this is the most exciting thing we have done since school started." Sirius said excitedly.

"This is true," James nodded in agreement

"What if we get caught" Peter asked.

"We won't" Sirius said annoyed.

"I think we need a codename" James said excitedly.

"Codename?" Sirius said laughing in bewilderment.

"Yeah so Snape won't know it's us, and when we do more pranks were going to need a codename" James said as if he was explained a uncomplicated math problem.

"Oh ok. How about Revenge Seekers" Sirius said.

"No" The other three chorused.

"Greasy Git Slayers" James said excitedly.

"That's too obvious" Remus said. There was a hint of a smirk on his face. Sirius noticed that he was really sarcastic.

"Hogwarts Pranksters" Peter suggested.  
"I think that's too obvious as well" Sirius said.

"How about the Marauders" Remus said. The name had a certain ring to it. The only problem was that they didn't know what it meant.

"What does marauder mean?" James asked.

"Well, in sort version it's usually means a mischievous person or doing mischief," Remus said matter of factly. Sirius suddenly had a bigger appreciation for Remus' big vocabulary. It came in handy.

"That's perfect!" Sirius said. It was the perfect name for their group. He could see them being known for it, years after they left Hogwarts.

"So we're the Marauders," Peter said with a hint of amusement.

"It's so perfect" James said with a note of finality.

"What's the plan James" Sirius said. They spent a good two hours planning their first prank. Remus was the most hesitated but he knew the kind of spells they needed.

* * *

The plan was going perfectly. James snuck down to the kitchen to get what they needed. Now all they needed to do was to have their victim in place. They got up that morning excited, At least, most of them. Remus was a little quiet throughout the whole thing. He didn't look this excited since they got back there first piece of homework.

"All right we all know the plan" James said.

"Yes I could do it in my sleep" Sirius scoffed.

"Ok let's go in the down to the Great Hall" James said.

"I hope Snape's not late" Sirius said. They went to the Gryffindor table. They waited for ten minutes. Suddenly the Great Hall erupted into laughter. The Slytherin Head came down. He read the note.

"Who are the Marauders," The professor asked. No one answered him.

"Whoever did this will have detention for a month," The man snapped. He was their professor for their Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons.

"Professor Rockwood, calm yourself," Professor Dumbledore said. Professor Rockwood calm down. Everyone pretty much hated him except the Slytherin. Sirius noted he particularly disliked Remus.

"Let's go get you cleaned up Severus" He said. Snape shot a dirty look at James.

"He knows it's us" Remus said.

"Lucky guess" Sirius said.

"He can't prove it was us, right" James said worriedly not daring to look at the Professor.

"I don't think he can" Sirius said.

"What was in that pail that dropped on his head" Peter asked.

"Shampoo" Sirius and James said together.

"Of course" Remus said shaking his head. He obviously felt guilty on his part in the prank.

The rest of the day was spent with Sirius and James going over there prank. It was even more of an exciting day because it was Friday night. The group of Gryffindors was enjoying the start of the weekend. The only one that was doing homework was Remus.

"Come on Remus, do it later" James said.

"Yeah enjoy the weekend" Sirius said.  
"This essay is due on Monday" Remus reminded him.

"Oh lighten up" Sirius said throwing his pillow at him. Remus looked angry.

"You don't want to get into a pillow fight with me" Remus said. Pillows went flying.

"Ouch" Sirius said. The pillow, that Remus threw, felt like a brick.

"I'm so sorry Sirius" Remus said. Sirius had a bleeding lip.

"It's ok Remus. Wow you have an arm" Sirius said chuckling.

"I need to get the essay done" Remus said quickly. He gave Sirius a guilty look and went back to his parchment.

"What was that about?" James whispered.

"I don't know" Sirius said confused. It was an accident. Why was Remus acting like it was the end of the world?

* * *

Remus spent Saturday in the library. Sirius wanted to tell him that he wasn't mad at him, but it seemed it didn't make a difference. A week after the incident, Remus was still avoiding the dorm. He would stay in the common room and came up when everyone was asleep. Sirius usually saw him in the morning but on Thursday morning he wasn't even class.

"Where's Remus" James asked.

"I don't know" Sirius asked. Sirius wondered if it had anything to do with the other night. No that was silly. Remus was really upset about it but surly not enough to leave Hogwarts over it. At least Sirius didn't think so.

"Excuse me Professor" James called to Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall who was helping Lily Evens, walked over to him.

"Yes Mr. Potter" Professor McGonagall said distractedly.

"Oh come on Minnie, it's like you don't want to talk to us" Sirius joked. Professor McGonagall gave him a look.

"Don't call me that, Mr. Black. 10 points from Gryffindor" Professor McGonagall said.

"We wanted to know if Remus Lupin was excused from class today. We can't find him," James said. Professor McGonagall stern look soften somewhat. It was like she was nervous about something.

"Mr. Lupin has been excused from class today. He had a family emergency at home" Professor McGonagall told them.

"Oh no. When should he be back?" Sirius asked.

"I am not sure, Mr. Black" Professor McGonagall said.

"Thanks Professor" James said. James gave him a look that told Sirius to shut up.

"That's strange," Sirius said curiously. Remus seemed fine when they last saw him. What could have changed in such a short space of time?

"She was lying," James said confidently. Sirius could tell that James was not going to change his mind on it

"Minnie doesn't lie" Sirius gasped. James frowned at him which told him it was not a time for jokes.

"I'm not sure. She seemed not to keen to discussed why Remus was gone" James said thoughtfully. Sirius noticed that she seemed like she knew more then she led on. Could it be she knew what was wrong?

"Maybe she just wanted to keep his privacy?" Sirius suggested.

"Maybe" James said not fully convinced it was that.

"Forget it mate, this is Remus were talking about. If he doesn't want us to know about it, we won't ever find out" Sirius said.

"I guess you're right" James said. Sirius could tell this didn't convince James. Sometimes he was too curious for his own good. He had a feeling that was going to get him in trouble one day.

* * *

_Next Chapter:_ Full out prank war starts. Questions are asked but are answers truthful? The Marauders get there fist detention. They also have their first flying lesson of the school year.


	5. Something Rotten at Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP. I wished I did but I don't. Hate disclaimers they make me sad to think that I don't own HP. I am not JK. Rowling, so I do not own Harry Potter. I can't afford a lawsuit so that is why I put the disclaimer.

**Authors' Note: **Yeah Chapter 5. This story is turning out to be a dream come true. I always wanted to write a story about Sirius Black. He is my favorite character and I love working with this time period.

* * *

Ch. 5 Something Rotten at Hogwarts

The disappearance of Remus was a subject of conversation. They had no idea what to think about it. James and Sirius made sure to take good notes and get the assignments. Sirius had the strangest feeling that this was going to happen again.  
"LUPIN" Sirius, James, and Peter said when he came into the dormitory two days after he disappeared.

"Where were you" James asked.  
"I had to actually listen in class" Sirius complained.  
"I had an emergency at home, and you're suppose to listen in class Sirius" Remus said amused.

"What kind of emergency" James asked.

"My mom was sick" Remus said.

"Really, oh is she ok" Sirius said.

"Yeah, just was ill. The healers were able to fix her up" Remus said.

"Ok well we got all of your homework" James said.  
"Thanks guys" Remus smiled. He then went to pack his things away.  
"He was lying" James said.  
"I know" Sirius agreed. He may not always tell when someone is lying but he had the common sense to know basic lies.  
"Why though" James asked.  
"I'm not sure, he seemed nervous when we ask him even remotely personal" Sirius pointed out.

"It must be something bad" James said.

"What makes you think that" Sirius asked.

"No one makes that face when it isn't something bad" James said.

* * *

Remus seemed to have gone back to normal. He seemed more rested then he had been. Before he had left, it looked like he wasn't feeling well. They first class they had were Transfiguration. Like usually, Sirius and James were goofing around. They were really good at Transfiguration so Professor McGonagall didn't usually do too much but today her patience was thinner then usual.

"Mr. Black, Mr. Potter. Stop being foolish! Next time will be detention" She said sternly.

"Minnie, you wound me" Sirius said pretending to have a heart attack.

"Say it isn't so" James said dramatically.

"Detention" She said.

"Minnie" Peter said. People giggled.

"Mr. Pettigrew detention" Professor McGonagall snapped.

"Look now you guys got Peter in trouble with Minnie" Remus said. Realizing what he said he went pick.

"Detention Mr. Lupin" Professor McGonagall said.

"But Professor" He argued.  
"Enough of this foolishness, let's get back to the lesson" Professor McGonagall argued. They went back to the lesson. After the lesson they talked about their detention.

"Yes, Loopy has detention with us" Sirius said happily.

"Oh shut up" Remus said.

"Since when do you call her Minnie?" James asked amused.

"You idiots say it so much, it just slipped out" Remus shrugged. They laughed.

"Well we have detention tonight" James said happily.

"Gryffindors that do time together are best friends for life" Sirius said.

"I can't believe you happy about this" Remus said.

"It could be a good bonding experience" James said.

"Only you two would make detention out to be a good bonding experience." Remus said shaking his head.

* * *

Besides their first detention, Sirius and James were excited about their first flying lessons. Remus didn't seen keen on flying, neither did Peter. James was the first one to get off the ground. Sirius thought he was the best flier in the year, but he'll never tell James that. James was trying to talk to Lily Evans but she wasn't having it. Lily seemed to take offense to them picking on Snape.

"I swear to you guys, I am going to marry Lily Evans" James declared.

"There is just one problem James, she can't stand you" Remus smirked.

"Oh she'll come around" James said. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Of course she would" Remus said. Lily Evans just walked past them.

"Hey Evans" James called.

"Oh what do you want" Lily said annoyed.

"Just wanted to say hey" James smiled. Sirius couldn't help but laugh.

"Is that all" Lily said. She was looking around clearly finding an exit.

"Yep" James said.

"Clearly simple conversations are too much for your big head, Potter" A voiced sneered.

"It more then you can manage" James retorted.

"Boys, stop it" Lily warned.

"I know it was you that did it" Snape snapped.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" James said defensively.

"I know it was you, don't even lie!" Snape said dangerously.

"Why don't you go and wash your hair, you greasy git" James snapped angrily.

"Stop this right now" Lily begged.

"Let's go James, Snape is not fun to bug today" Sirius said pulling on James's arm.

"You should listen to Black. Though pity that Black's got a face even his mother doesn't love" Snape laughed. James took out his wand but someone jumped him before James could take it out of his pocket.

"You. Evil. Prat" Remus said between punching Snape.

"What is going on here" A voice boomed behind him. It was Reubus Hagrid the Hogwarts gamekeeper. Hagrid grabbed Remus off Snape.

"Get to class you're lucky I don't report this" Hagrid warned. Snape got up on the ground and left. Lily Evans followed him in his wake.

"What was going on here" Hagrid asked again.

"It's nothing Hagrid, just gone too far" Sirius mumbled.

"Best not let it happen again, don't want to have to report you" Hagrid said. Hagrid left after that.

"Remus you got blood on you" Peter said shocked.

"Oh it's Snape's" Remus said off handedly.

"You drew blood, cool" James said enthusiastically.

"James what is up with your hair" Remus asked.

"What do you mean" James asked.

"It's turning green" Sirius said.

"So it yours Sirius" Remus said.

"Remus yours is doing it too, and so is yours Peter" Sirius said.

"It's a hair coloring curse" Remus said angrily.

"Who would curse us" Sirius said.

"Take a wild guess" James said darkly.

"Snape" Remus guessed.

"We are so getting him back, it is Marauder Rule number 1" James said.

"What" Remus asked confused.

"Oh I think it needs to be more official that we have rules as a group" James told him.

"What exactly is Marauder rule number 1" Sirius asked.

"If a known enemy should attack a Marauder, the rest of the group need to get revenge on the enemy" James said.

"What is the plan" Sirius said.

"Let me think of something." James smirked.

"I still can't believe Remus smack Snape" Sirius said.

"That was very Un- Lupin like, you know" James stated.  
"Well he pushed my buttons" Remus said with an angry face.

"I fear for Snape safety if he makes Remus mad" James said.

"Well he gone far talking about Sirius mum" Remus said.

"He's right though" Sirius said sadly.

"Your mum will come around, won't she" Peter said anxiously. Sirius birthday was late September and for the first time his mother didn't get him a gift.

"I highly doubt it" Sirius said truthfully. Sirius didn't want to tell his friends that he was close to being disowned by his family. It hurt a lot to keep that secret but saw no option.

"We have detention in an hour" James said.

"Oh joy" Remus mumbled.

"Get us to it Remy, if your friends with us you'll get a whole lot more" James said. The face that Remus made clearly said that he wasn't looking forward to those detentions. Seeing what he did today, Remus was coming out of his shell.

* * *

_Next Chapter_: The boys are ready to get back at Snape. James beings to explore more secrets of Hogwarts. First Quidditch match of the season comes with surprises. James further becomes suspicious of Remus.


	6. Out of Bounds

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter and all canon Harry Potter character belong to Jk Rowling. So stop sending me court summons. I hate Lawyers. Lawyers are evil. Hehe

**Author's Note: **Chapter 6. I am loving writing this story. Thanks for all the feedback. Love getting reviews!( hint, hint).

* * *

Ch. 6 Out of Bounds

Sirius was lucky to be friends with the smart kid. Remus was able to fix their hair. James was furious. The only thing that gave James and Sirius solace was the shiny black eye Snape was now sporting. James was so serious about the Marauder rules that he wrote them all down on a piece of paper.

**The Marauder Rules**

**If a known enemy should attack a Marauder, the rest of the Marauders should seek revenge**

**Marauders should always be kind to other Marauders**

**All pranks must be discussed with the rest of the Marauders**

**Marauders must always be up to no good.**

**No keeping secrets from your Marauders brothers**

**If any of these rules are broken, the rest of the rule abiding Marauders must come up with a punishment. The Marauders reserve the right to change or add rules no matter how ridiculous or unnecessary they might be.**

"Don't you think this is over kill James" Remus asked.

"Not at all" James said rolling up the piece of parchment.

"Did you come up with a prank" Sirius asked James.

"No not yet, this has to be perfect" James said seriously.  
"Of course it does" Peter said.

"I never knew a person could take prank making seriously" Remus said. James gave Remus a look.

"I take that very offensively Remy" James said.

"Oh go cry to Minnie" Remus mocked. Sirius choked. Remus didn't often say anything funny but when he did he was hysterical.

* * *

One thing that all the boys knew about James was that he had insomnia really bad. Some nights Sirius woke up at 1 in the morning and James would be gone. Sirius never knew where James went but it seemed to take him a while to get back. He was always quiet when he left and never woke anyone up. It was a month into school when Sirius and the other Marauders found out what he was doing.

"Hogwarts is very interesting at night" James declared.

"You mean you go out all by yourself" Peter said amazed.

"It is amazing" James said.

"Find anything interesting" Sirius asked.

"A lot of things. I found the kitchen" James said happily.

"Cool" Sirius said appreciatively.

"You guys should come with me sometime" James said.

"Of course I would love to see the kitchen" Sirius said excited.  
"Oh good Sirius in the kitchen, there will be no food for the rest of Hogwarts" Remus said.

"No worries Remy we'll leave the chocolate just for you" James smirked.

"Oh come on Jamie, Remus wouldn't share his chocolate" Sirius chuckled.

All four young Gryffindor got under James's invisibility cloak. James was right. Hogwarts was completely different at night then in the daytime. They all were super quiet as to not to disturb the caretaker or run into any professors. The finally reached the kitchen.

"This is where all are food comes from" Peter said amazed.

"I am starving" Sirius said.

"You're always starving" Remus reminded him. Sirius stuck his tongue out at him.

"Let's take as much as we can carry" James said.

"Don't forget the chocolate." Remus said.

"Of course not" James laughed.

* * *

Besides pranks, James was very enthusiastic about Quidditch. Poor Lupin had to listen to James and Sirius rant and rave about the sport. James went on for an hour about how annoying it was that first years couldn't tryout for the Quidditch team. The first Quidditch match was between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Remus said he had homework to do, so he did not go down to the Quidditch pit.

"I can't believe it's our first Quidditch match at Hogwarts" James said excited. He had his

"I wished Remus would have come" Peter said.

"Me too" James and Sirius said together. They took their seats in the stands.

"Welcome to Hogwarts first Quidditch match of the season between Ravenclaw and Slytherin" A voice boomed. James, Sirius, and Peter stopped. They knew that voice.

"LUPIN" They said. They looked around the stands. Right in the middle was Remus.

"I don't believe it" James said.

"Remus' Sirius called.

"Hey guys" Remus smiled.

"What are you doing" Peter asked.

"Somebody has to comment on the game" Remus said.

"This is weird" Sirius said.  
"Why didn't you tell us" James asked.

I wanted it to be a surprise" Remus said.

"You're so quiet though" Peter said skeptically.

"I can be loud" Remus defended.

"Ok" James said doubtfully. They took their seats.

e

"He was livid." Sirius chuckled.  
"All the older Slytherins gave him such dirty looks" Peter said laughing.

"I thought Minnie was going to have a heart attack over Remus commentating" Sirius said.

"You only hear that kind of language on a sail boat" James chuckled.

"You're just mad because I proved you wrong" Remus retorted.

"He has a point" Peter laughed.

"Oh shut it" James said. All his friends could do was laugh at him.

Before they knew it, it was the week before Halloween. The school was excited for the fast. Classes were getting more interesting. Peter was getting better, and Sirius and James had managed not to get detention.

"Come on guys were going to be late for Breakfast" Sirius whined.

"You coming Remus" James asked.

"I don't feel well" Remus said. He didn't look well either.

"You want us to take you to the hospital wing?" James asked worriedly.

"No, I think I'll just try and sleep" Remus said.

"Ok" James said.

"Feel better" Sirius said.

It was possible the longest day of class ever. James and Lily got into a shouting match in Potion and they had double period of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Everyone loathed Professor Rockwood. This class instilled why Sirius hated him. He asked where Remus was. He commented on how Remus was a poor excuse for a Slytherin. Sirius then got detention for defending Remus and for calling Professor Rockwood a name that would make any mother wash his mouth out with soap.

"What is his problem" James asked angrily.

"Why does he hate Remus so much" Peter asked.

"I have no idea, I am almost positive that the feeling is mutual" Sirius said.  
"You think Remus hates him as well" James asked.

"I am sure of it" Sirius said. They went up after class to give Remus his homework.

"Remus" James called.

"He's not here" Sirius said.

"That's strange" Peter said.

"Where did he go" Sirius asked.

"You know he always seems to leave soon after he starts looking ill" James said thoughtfully.

"Oh not this again" Sirius sighed.

"It's just strange" James said.

"I am sure your just being paranoid" Sirius said.

"Just wait he'll come back and lie about where he was" James said.

"Maybe it's not our business" Peter said quietly.  
"Well If it's something serious shouldn't we know?" James asked.

"I'm sure it's nothing" Sirius shrugged.

"What if it isn't" James asked. Sirius didn't answer James. Could James be making sense? Could there be something wrong with their mysterious dorm mate?

* * *

_Next Chapter:_ The boys decide it's time to write down their knowledge of Hogwarts on paper.

Remus starts ditching Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. Snape and James are paired together for a project.


	7. Detention with Rockwood

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter was created by Jk Rowling. I just put a disclaimer before the chapter so I don't have to face evil lawyers.

**Author's Note:** Chapter 7! Thanks so much for the reviews and subscriptions. I appreciate them so much. Please send more reviews my way(heheh). These reviews keep me going. Also feel review to read and review my other stories. One of my best friends( Ancient Bad Wolf) is working on an amazing story called _For the Love a Sister_. So please check it out!

* * *

Ch. 7 Detention with Rockwood

Like nothing happened Lupin came back again. Sirius was getting as bad as James. Sirius noticed he had more scratches. He looked healthy but looked like he was getting over a bad bout of flu. James asked him where he went. Remus told them that he was in the hospital wing. Sirius knew that was a lie.

"While you disappeared we came up with a brilliant idea" James said.

"What?" Remus asked.

"We want to create a map of Hogwarts" James said.

"That will take forever" Remus said thoughtful.

"What do we have to do first" Sirius asked.

"We will have to know Hogwarts inside and out, then we have to make a model map, then do learn the spells to do it" Remus told them.  
"What kind of spells" Peter squeaked.

"Well protective spells, so the wrong person doesn't read it" Remus said.

"We should start walking around the school at night" James suggested excitedly.

"On the weekends" Remus said.

"Why" Sirius whined.

"Because we don't want to fall asleep during class." Remus said.

"Oh how horrifying it would be if we take a nap during History of Magic" Sirius said sarcastically. Remus whacked him on the head with his textbook.

"Don't be smart" Remus warned.

"Sorry Remus" Sirius apologized. James and Peter laughed.

"That's what it take to shut him up" James laughed.

"That hurt" Sirius said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well you stress me out" Remus retorted.

"You stress me out" Sirius responded.

"Let's go before you guys kill each other" James laughed. Remus and Sirius always fought but made up very quickly, as if nothing happened.

"So how soon can we get the map done" James asked.

"It could take a long time" Remus said.

"But were going to do it, right" Sirius said.

"Of course we are" Remus smiled.

* * *

Defense Against the Dark Arts was horrible. In one week alone Professor Rockwood gave Remus a 0. It was clear to see that there was mutual hatred between Professor and Student. What worse was that they were doing a unit on magical creatures and the evil professor said they had a huge project to do for the class. He paired them up into pairs. Sirius got Remus, Peter got Lily Evans. To James's horror he was partnered with Snape.

"Next few class periods we will be discussing" He stopped and wrote on the board.

"Werewolves" He said dramatically. The bell rang.

"I can't believe that "

"JAMES" Remus warned.

"He's making me work with Snape" James whined.

"I'm sure it would be fine" Remus said. Peter started fake crying.

"What is it Pete" Sirius said dramatically.  
"Snape is going to kill Jamie" Peter cried. Remus looked at them disapprovingly.

"You guys are such jerks to me" James pouted.

"Oh lighten up Jamesy boy" Sirius said slapping his shoulder.

"Learning about werewolves and stuff should be cool" Peter said.  
"I think it's just busy work" Remus declared.

"Why" Sirius asked.

"We should be doing something useful like learning the Shield Charm" Remus said.

"You already know the Shield Charm" James reminded him.  
"I know that, I just don't see what werewolves have to do with Defense Against the Dark Arts" Remus shrugged.

"Well if we met up with a werewolf we'll know what to do" Sirius said. Remus opened his mouth as if about to tell him what to do when you meet a werewolf but thought better of it.

"Let's go to Lunch, Defense Against the Dark Arts make me hungry" James said.  
"It was worse because it was double" Remus said disgustedly.

"Race you" Sirius said. All four boys ran. Remus got to the Great Hall first.  
"Dang you fast" James said gasping for breath.

"And your just slow" Remus laughed.

* * *

As promised Professor Rockwood talked about Werewolves for the next couple of classes. One thing that wasn't counted on, Remus missing class.

"Where is Mr. Lupin" Professor Rockwood asked James.

"He's sick" James lied.

"I don't appreciate lying Mr. Potter, 10 points from Gryffindor" He snapped.

"That's not fair" Sirius said.

"You want 10 points taken away from you Mr. Black" Professor Rockwood warned. Sirius shut up.

"Now class, what are the ways you can kill a werewolf" He asked.

"But Professor, aren't werewolves human most of the time" Lily Evans asked. She sounded horrified at the thought of killing a werewolf.  
"A werewolf is a werewolf, Ms. Evans" He said simply.

"Like Lily said. There humans most of the time, wouldn't it be murder" Sirius asked.  
"I will not debate werewolf rights with a bunch of first years" He said.

"Well that was a cheerful class" Sirius said.

"I wonder where Remus was at" James asked.

"There he is" Peter pointed.

"Remus where were you" Sirius asked him.

"I didn't want to waste my time learning about werewolves and other stuff like that" Remus said.

"Oh come on it's not that bad" James said.

"You got a 0's for the day" Sirius said.

"I get a 0 for just going" Remus pointed out.

"If I can deal with Snape being my partner, you can survive a class period with Rockwood" James declared.

"Come on Remus, I need your help. You grade effects my grade" Sirius whined.  
"Fine I'll go tomorrow" Remus said defeated.

"Mr. Lupin" A voice behind him said.

"Yes Sir" Remus said quickly.

"The other professor might allow you to miss their classes, but do not expect the same treatment from me" The professor said nastily.  
"I'll come tomorrow" Remus said quietly. He seemed to have found his shoes interesting.

"You have detention every night this week" Professor Rockwood said.  
"Yes sir" Remus said.

"What a git" James said shaking his head.

"That he is" Sirius said.

"He is going to murder me during one of detentions" Remus said frighten.

"He's a git not a murder" James said. Remus was convinced.

* * *

True to his word, Remus went to Defense Against the Dark Arts. He wasn't far behind because Sirius had done most of it. Remus was very grateful. Peter and Lily seemed to be getting along with their project. James however wasn't so lucky.

"I hate working with Snape" James said.

"What did he do now" Sirius said sympathetically.

"He called me an idiot because I didn't label something right" James said.

"It's only for a little while" Remus said.

"Easy for you to say. I'm surprised my homework doesn't have greasy on it" James said.

"You know you could be a little nicer to him" Remus warned.

"What would be the sense is that" James said. Remus knew it was a losing battle.

"At least it's an easy project" Peter said.

"Easy for you to say, you got house elves" James said.

"You have Centaurs, what's easier than that" Sirius asked.  
"Having Werewolf like you" Sirius said.

"It's not exciting work I assure you" Remus said.  
"Oh come on, if moon cycles aren't interesting. I don't know what is" Sirius said.  
"Well it's not the work is more of my mental project partner" Remus said.

"Yeah, HEY" Sirius said suddenly remembering Lupin was talking about him.  
"I can't wait until this project is over" James moaned.

"I think we should plan another prank" Sirius said.

"On Snape" James asked hopefully.

"Who else" Sirius said.

"Let's do something different this time" Remus begged.

"You mean you'll actually willingly help us" James asked.

"I suppose so" Remus said.

"YEAH" Sirius and James yelled in victory.

"Oh shut up" Remus said. Peter chuckled.

"It's funny" James said.

"What you face" Remus retorted. James smacked him on the arm.

"That hurts Remy, that hurts" Sirius said.

"What a coincidence so does my arm" Remus said rubbing his arm.

"What do you suggest we do to Snape, Remus" James asked.  
"I think we might need to do something a little more daring" Remus stated. Sirius and James looked excited.

* * *

_Next Chapter:_ Remus helps them pull off their biggest prank yet. Sirius and James try to find out where Remus disappears to. Rumors start of a new creature living at Hogwarts. The Marauders meet Albus Dumbledore for the first time.


	8. Meetings, Pranks, and Werewolves

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the Marauders. Characters were created by Jk Rowling. I am not foolish enough to take owner ship of what isn't mine. I am sorry to waste your time but there it is.

**Author's Note:** Thanks so much for the reviews. I wished I can give everyone hugs! Please send more reviews my way! Enjoy Chapter 8. Story was inspired of my love of the third Harry Potter book. I always wanted to know what happened during this time period.

* * *

Ch. 8 Meetings, Pranks, and Werewolves

For the first time, Sirius and James to a back seat to someone. Remus seemed to be taken their new prank to the next level. He had ideas and was planning on doing this prank at the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch match. Sirius had to admit Remus was an evil genius.

"Are you sure this is going to work Remus" James said nervously.

"Of course it will work" Remus said.

"I have to admit, it would be great revenge if we lose" Sirius said.

"Snape will be awful" James said revolted.

"If there is one thing I hate most of all it's a sore loser" Remus said sternly.

"It would be fine with Slytherin winning if they weren't so jerky about" James said shaking his head.

"Well I have to commentate the match" Remus said.

"Try not to use such strong language this time" James laughed.

"Poor Minnie's heart wouldn't take it" Sirius said.

"Yeah Remus you kiss your mother with that mouth" James snickered.

"Hahaha, shut up" Remus said.

"Make us" Sirius said. With a flick of his wand he made them shut up.

"Eww what is on us" James said whipping the green guck of his hair.

"Plant extract" Remus said simple.

"It smells gross" Sirius disgusted.

"That will teach you to mess with me" Remus said smiling.

"You do realize this means war" James said seriously.

"I am shaking in my robes" Remus said.

"You'll be sorry" Sirius said coughing up the guck.

"If you excuse me I have a match to go to" Remus laughing. Sirius and James vowed revenge.

* * *

The prank went off without a hitch. The angry Slytherin Quidditch players played in pink robes. Everyone laughed. The best thing was that Gryffindor won 300-10. There was a victory party after the game. Remus was able to make the banners that said "Gryffindor for the cup" Flash.  
"That is an impressive piece of magic" third year Frank Longbottom said.

"Remus is one of the best in the year" Lily declared. Remus tried not to look please with himself.

"Thanks Lily" Remus smiled. Remus looked like he never received a compliment. Maybe that was because he hadn't, or maybe he was just modest. Whatever one that was, he was definitely very clever.

* * *

The Forbidden Forrest was always an interesting place for students to talk about. There were so many dangerous creatures that lived in the Forrest. It was a popular dare for a student to dare for the student to dare their friend to go into the forbidden forest. Hagrid always chased any student away. It was even more popular then students trying try to get beat the Whomping Willow.

"I hear there is a werewolf in the Forbidden Forrest" An excited second year said.  
"I hear it's a pack" Another second year argued.

"I thought it was a vampire" said a third year.

"I don't think It's a vampire" James sniggered.

"Neither do I" Sirius agreed.  
"You mean a werewolf lives in the Forbidden Forrest" Peter said frighten.

"I think it will be ok, I mean werewolves aren't dangerous unless it's a full moon" Sirius said.

"I wonder what made people think there was a werewolf in the Forbidden Forrest" Remus asked nervously. He seemed to be frighten that there might be a werewolf in the Forbidden Forrest as well.

"I think it's a stupid rumor created by a bored 6th year" James said.

"Yeah maybe" Remus said unconvinced.

"Besides werewolves are tracked by the Ministry" Sirius said.

"Tracked" Peter asked confused.  
"They make all werewolves register" Remus explained.

"Do they harm werewolves" Peter asked.

"Of course not, but most of the Wizarding World hate werewolves" James said.  
"I'm sure if a full grown werewolf lived anywhere near Hogwarts, people would know" Remus said.

* * *

James and Sirius decided they wanted to know where Remus disappeared to. They didn't find anything but that he wasn't in the hospital wing he stayed in. Sirius suggested maybe he went to St. Mungo's. James said that was unlikely because he told them he was in them hospital wing.

"I feel like its staring us in the face" James said frustrated.

"There must be something" Sirius said.

"Are you sure you guys are just paranoid" Peter said.

"NO" Sirius sand James said.

"He could be a Slytherin spy" James suggested.

"He could be a vampire" Peter suggested.  
"That's so stupid, he's been out in the sun" James said.

"Maybe it has something to do with his family" Sirius suggested. Remus almost never talked about them.

"Or maybe he has a serious illness" James said.

"Oh no, I hope not!" Peter said.

"That would explain why he wouldn't tell us he was at St. Mungo's" Sirius said.

"What if he has to leave Hogwarts" James said worriedly.

"Why would he leave Hogwarts" Sirius said stomach dropping.  
"Well if he's sick" James explained.

"We have to make sure that doesn't happen" Sirius said.

"What if it's contagious" Peter said.

"I'm sure his parents wouldn't have sent him to Hogwarts" James said.

"He'll get better, won't he" Sirius asked.

"I'm not sure" James shrugging.

"Let's not tell him we figured it out" Peter suggested.  
"What if we're wrong" Sirius asked.

James and Sirius decided to drop the mystery for a while. It obviously wasn't dangerous and hopefully Remus would tell them soon. They spent their new time coming up with ways to get Snape expelled. None of them would work but it gave them something to talk about.

* * *

The Marauders might have gotten a few points deducted and a week worth of detention but they never gotten in serious trouble. That changed however when Professor Slughorn caught them putting potions ingredients into Snape's potion. The potion exploded all over the dungeon. Professor Slughorn promptly took 20 points away from Gryffindor and sent them to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore was a former Transfiguration teacher and was promoted to headmaster. No one had been sent to him before.  
"Oh we will be expelled for sure" Remus dramatically.

"I'm sure we won't" James said. They were almost to his office. When they got there the statue protecting the entrance opened.  
"I think we need to go up the stairs" Peter said frighten. They walked up the steps. Sirius knocked on the door.

"Enter" Said a voice. Sirius was relieved to hear it wasn't an angry voice.

"You must be Mr. Black, Potter, and Pettigrew. Please sit down" The professor said kindly.

"I have already met Mr. Lupin of course" Professor Dumbledore said nodding toward Remus.

"You have" James said surprised. Remus never mentioned that.

"Professor Slughorn sent me a note saying you messed up Mr. Snape's potion" Professor Dumbledore said seriously. None of the boys denied it.

" You four will clean the dungeon top to bottom and I'll be writing to your families" Professor Dumbledore stated. He wasn't angry.

"Yes sir" The boys said.

"Wonderful! I suggest we go to supper. I hear their serving pudding" Professor Dumbledore said happily.  
"I am very glad you made friends Mr. Lupin. Your mother says you talk about them all the time. " Professor Dumbledore said happily.

"What was that about" Sirius asked him.

"Oh, he came to talk to me a few days after I received my Hogwarts letter" Remus said.  
"Why would he need to do that" James asked.

"I'm Half-blood" Remus explained.

"I didn't know that" James said. Remus shrugged.  
"You didn't ask" Remus said.  
"Let's go get some pudding" Sirius said.  
"You are a boy of simple taste" Remus said shaking his hand.

"What I love food" Sirius said.  
"I don't know how you stay so thin" James said shaking his head. Remus and Peter laughed.

"The Black immune system" Sirius said.

"It must be a very fast immune system" Remus laughed.

* * *

_Next Chapter: _Christmas Break! Every Hogwarts student is excited to spend Christmas with their family. Sirius decides he doesn't want to spend Christmas with family so he decides to spend it with a friend. He has the best Christmas he's ever had.


	9. Christmas at Potter Manor

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Harry Potter is owned by JK. Rowling. I want to stay away from evil lawyers. There even worse than Aliens.

**Author's Note:** Ch. 9! Reviews make me update faster. So please review!

* * *

Ch. 9 Christmas at Potter Manor

The first snowfall of the semester was greeted with cheers from the Hogwarts students. James proposed a snowball fight. The only Marauder that wasn't in the snowball fight was Remus. Sirius supposed it was because of what happened with the pillow fight.

"Did you see the huge trees Hagrid brought in" James said excitedly.

"They must have weighed a ton" Remus said.

"Come on let's go in and get some hot chocolate." Sirius suggested. They went inside the Great Hall.

"Wow" Peter said mouth hanging open.

"Look at all the food" Sirius said mouth watering.

"I am starving" James said. They sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Oh look mail's here." James said. James barn owl dropped a letter near his plate. He opened the letter and begun to read.

"Hey would you guys like to stay at my house for break" James asked.

"What" The boys asked.

"My parents want to meet you guys" James said.

"I wish I could come but my mom and I are taking a trip to France" Peter said.

"My parents want me to come home" Remus said shrugging.  
"Sirius" James asked hopefully.

"I am sure my parents wouldn't want their disappointment of a son to come home" Sirius said.

"You're not a disappointment" Remus said firmly.

"Thanks Lupin. I think I will stay with James, though" Sirius told him.

"Yeah, Sirius is coming" James cheered. Sirius laughed.

"We leave tomorrow" James said excitedly jumping up and running out the Great Hall.

"He's mental" Sirius shrugged.

"That he is" Remus laughed.

* * *

The Marauders got up early the next morning ready to depart from home. James gave Remus and Peter there Christmas present early. Remus got James some book that he said he can use to put prank ideas on, and Peter gave James candy. Peter got Sirius candy as well and Remus got him a prank book as well.

"Jamie" A middle age woman called. She had vivid red hair and blue eyes. She hugged and kissed James. It was then that Sirius got a look at James father. He looked like a clone of James but older and had brown eyes.

"Hey mom, hey dad" James said happily hugging his parents.

"This must be Sirius" James's dad said.

"Yes sir" Sirius said shaking his hand.

"James has talked a lot about you in his letters" Mrs. Potter said.

"Oh yeah, whatever he told him it's all lies" Sirius defensively. Mr. Potter laughed.

"It all good things" Mr. Potter chuckled.

"Let's get these boys home" Mrs. Potter suggested.

"We redid you room, Jamie" Mr. Potter told him. Helping them through the passage way. They took a car to James's. All three Potter were discussing James's first few month at Hogwarts.

"So Sirius where do you live" Mrs. Potter asked.

"I live in downtown London" Sirius told him.

"Your Pureblood right, I know a lot of wizards live there" Mr. Potter said.

"Yeah" Sirius said getting uncomfortable.

"James has talked nothing else but you and the other boys. Remus and Peter, right" Mr. Potter asked James. James nodded.  
"I made all your favorite sweets Jamie" Mrs. Potter said. The Potters were a loving family. James was an only child so Sirius knew his parents spoiled him. Seeing the way James's parents act made Sirius wondered what was wrong with his family. Why weren't his parents so loving?

* * *

Sirius couldn't believe it when he saw where James lived. His parents had a house bigger than his. It wasn't a house but a mansion. Sirius immediately saw that the Potters went all out for Christmas. They had lights around the house, and a huge real tree in their front room.

"Dad is an auror and Mom is a healer at St. Mungo's" James told Sirius.

"Both your parent's work?" Sirius said surprised. The Blacks was an old Pureblood family and lived on the family fortune. Sirius's grandchildren wouldn't have to work.

"Yep but mom only works part time" James told him.

"Why don't you show, Sirius to your room. I'll call you two when dinner is ready" Mrs. Potter said kindly. James's room was on the second floor.

"Wow" Sirius said. James had a huge room. All the walls were covered with posters of James's favorite Quidditch team.

"Your room is amazing" Sirius said.

"Thanks but don't you have a big room" James asked.

"Not like this" Sirius said impressed. It was at least an hour, than they were called down.

"James did you say that there was a werewolf living in the Forbidden Forrest" Mr. Potter asked.

"That what some sixth year said" James said mouth full of food.

"James Potter, don't talk with your mouth full" Mrs. Potter scolded.

"Sorry Mom" James said after he swallowed.

"I wonder what they do when people get bitten by a werewolf" Sirius said.

"They go to St. Mungo's though it is rare to survive a werewolf attack" She said sadly.

"Mostly adults" Mr. Potter asked.

"It is almost a death sentence for a child, but I do remember a little boy years back getting attack near his home. He survived though. The poor thing's parents were distraught" She said.

"What happened afterward" James asked.

"There was nothing they could do but tell his parents what to do during a full moon. The boy probably never going to go to Hogwarts" Mrs. Potter said sadly.

"Why do people hate werewolves so much" Sirius asked.  
"Werewolves have been known to attack people, but I don't think it helps how wizards treat them" Mr. Potter shaking his head.

* * *

"Wake up!" James said excitedly.

"What's the matter" Sirius said groggily.

"It's Christmas" James said excitedly.

"It's 8 o'clock" Sirius moaned.

"Come on" James demanded. Sirius grunted and got out of bed.

"Good Morning Boys" Mrs. Potter said kindly. She was at the stove making Breakfast.

"Morning" They replied together.

"Morning all" Mr. Potter said happily. He kissed his wife on the cheek and sat down next to Sirius.

After a delicious dinner they opened presents. Sirius thought of his own family during opening the presents. His family never really made a big deal about Christmas but it was clear to see what Sirius had been missing. After opening presents James and Sirius had a snowball fight. After the Snowball fight they played Wizard Chess with James's dad. His dad beat both of them. It was possibly the best Christmas he ever had.

* * *

_Next Chapter:_ Back to Hogwarts! Their Defense Against the Dark Arts project is due. Sirius gets angry with Remus when he misses there presentation day. James, Sirius, and Peter might finally know what Remus is hiding.


	10. Realizing the Truth

**Disclaimer:** Do I own Harry Potter, nope. Jk Rowling owns Harry Potter. I'm just a person writing about Harry Potter. Please don't sue, Lawyers make me itch. Please don't make me go into Anaphylactic shock.

**Author's Note:** This is a very important chapter. Sorry if this might be off time wise. I couldn't get confirmation if this mashes with the HP time period that Mrs. Rowling came up with. Please Review!

* * *

Ch. 10 Realizing the Truth

The last day of break came and went. Before Sirius knew it he and James were getting on the Hogwarts Express. It was snowing really hard when they went to Kings Cross Station. They immediately went to find Peter and Remus. When they found the other half of their group they got into the compartment

"How was your holiday" James asked both of them.

"Boring my cousins were awful" Peter said with disgusted. Peter's cousins lived in France and apparently were so spoiled and made fun of Peter.

"It was really quiet for me" Remus said simply.

"What did you get?" Sirius asked.

"Well I got a lot of clothes" Peter said disappointed.

"I didn't get much" Remus whispered.

"Why not" Sirius asked. James nudged him. It was a touché subject with Remus. He was very poor.

"My parents can barely afford the second-hand clothes I wear" Remus said shrugging. A lot of people, mostly Slytherins, laughed at him because of his clothes.

"Sorry to bring it up, Remus" Sirius said feeling guilty.

"It's ok Sirius" Remus said clearly stating that he shouldn't give it a second thought.

"So are you ready for our Defense projects to be done" James said.

"I am" Peter said.

"I am. Its"

"Pointless, stupid, busy work" Sirius and James said. Remus looked taken aback.

"Well did you do complain about it all the time" Peter said shrugging.

"I honestly don't see what this project has to do with Defense" Remus said huffy. Sirius and James laughed at his indignant face. They knew how much he hated Professor Rockwood.

The marauders spent the rest of the train ride plotting more pranks. They got back to the castle at nightfall. There was a delicious dinner the students. After dinner they spent the rest of the night playing wizard chess. It was good to be back at Hogwarts and they couldn't wait to do more pranks, at least Sirius and James was. Remus begged them not cause any trouble. Sirius and James made no promises. Lupin knew that it was futile to try and change them. Sirius wondered if he honestly wanted them to, or did he think it was what he should say. Remus was clearly the rational one. He always told James and Sirius if a prank was a bad idea and help them study. Sirius always wondered; probably always will, why Remus hung out with them. He was not a person that liked causing chaos like James and Sirius. He wasn't a complete follower like Peter. It was as if he just liked their company and it didn't matter if he had anything in common with them

* * *

"Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew, Black! Pay attention" Professor McGonagall said sharply.

"Sorry Professor" They chorused. They yawned. They spent all of last night finishing up their homework, they were all extremely tired. The reason, Professor Rockwood. Professor Rockwood had given loads of homework since term started.

"I can't wait until this stupid project is over" Sirius said frustrated.

"We need to transfigure Professor Rockwood, a new personality" Remus declared. The others laughed at him. He really did need to learn how to insult.

"He seems to really hate you" James pointed out. The look that Remus gave James stated that the feeling was mutual.

"I don't even want to talk about him, he gives me a headache" Remus said rubbing his forehead.

"I thought Sirius gave you a headache" James smirked.

"Well he does but we have been back for a month, and we already had seven tests in Defense already." Remus said.

"What is his problem" Sirius asked.

"He's evil" James replied.

"You ok Loopy" Sirius asked noticing the pained expression on the other Marauder.

"I don't feel well, I think I'm going to take a nap" He said. He got up and went to their dorm.

"Just wait tomorrow he'll disappear" James said after he was out of ear shot. Sirius nodded.

"What are you talking about?" Peter asked.

"We notice that Remus disappears soon after he starts getting ill" Sirius explained.

"So" Peter said.

"So, we want to know where he goes to" James retorted.

"Maybe he's just ill" Peter shrugged.  
"Like almost every month" James pointed out.  
"Month" Sirius said curiously.

"Yeah it happens every 4 weeks" James explained.

"What does it mean" Peter said confused.  
"I'm not sure" James said thoughtfully.

* * *

James was right again. Remus did disappear the next day. Sirius hoped he returned the following day but he didn't. Normally Sirius didn't care when Remus disappeared but this was something that involved him. Sirius was furious. He had to go up in front of the classroom by himself. Not only that, but Professor Rockwood already deducted points for Remus not being there. Sirius couldn't wait for Remus to come back so he could give him a piece of his mind.

"Hey Sirius, James" Remus said when he got back two days later.

"Hey" James said nervously looking at Sirius.

"Hello" Sirius said coldly.

"What did I do" Remus said confused.

"You missed are presentation" Sirius snapped. Horrifying realization appeared on Lupin's face.  
"Where were you" Sirius asked.

"I…" Remus stammered.

"Just tell me" Sirius said.

"I can't tell you" Remus shrugged.

"Of course you can't" Sirius snapped.

"I'm sorry, but it's really none of your business" Remus said sternly.

"It's my business when you are missing in action on the day we are supposed to give our report. You not being there cost me" Sirius snapped.

"I'm sorry" Remus said.

"Where were you" Sirius asked again.  
"I can't tell you" Remus said.

"Fine" Sirius said. He stopped off without another word.

* * *

Sirius was still angry with Remus when they got up the next morning. James begged Sirius to talk to Remus but he refused. Why couldn't he just tell him why he missed? He would not be so angry if he knew the reason for it. Remus seemed to want to tell them but something stopped him.  
"Are you going to ignore me for the rest of term" Remus asked.

"I might" Sirius said coldly.

"I said I was sorry" Remus said.

"Yeah you did but It doesn't mean anything if you're not being truthful" Sirius said.

"I'm telling the truth" Remus said defensively.

"Friends don't keep secrets" Sirius retorted.

"I'm not keeping secrets" Remus retorted back.

"Just leave me alone, Lupin" Sirius said exasperatedly. Lupin looked like he wanted to argue but didn't. He did as he asked.

"James can I use your invisibility cloak" Sirius asked.  
"Sure" James said.

"Thanks" Sirius said. He needed to think. He walked around the grounds. He was very quiet as to not to disturb the teachers on duty.

"Why are you out of bed, Mr. Black" A kind voice said suddenly. Sirius looked around horrified.

"I was just…" Sirius began, excused running through his mind.

"Don't look so frighten, I only want to know why a first year like yourself is out of bed this time of night" Professor Dumbledore said interestedly.

"Lots on my mind" Sirius explained.

"I see. I hear that Mr. Lupin missed out on Professor Rockwood class the other day" The old professor said.

"Yeah" Sirius said confirmed.

"He is a nice boy but I wish he was more open. His mom writes to me constantly. She is happy that he has made friends. He talks about his friends constantly to his mother" Professor Dumbledore said.

"Oh yeah" Sirius said interestedly. Remus never really talks about his parents that much.

"His family has had a rough time the last few years." Professor Dumbledore told him.

"I didn't know that" Sirius said feeling guilty.  
"His mom says that he has made a huge turn around. He uses to write to his mom begging her to allow him to come home" Professor Dumbledore said. This was new to Sirius. Remus was very quiet the first few weeks but didn't think it was bad enough to want to go home.

"Well, it was nice chatting with you, Sirius but I think it's time for you to get back to Gryffindor tower" Professor Dumbledore said taking out his pocket watch.

"Good Night, Professor" Sirius said.  
"Good Night Mr. Black"

Sirius didn't go to bed right away. He decided to stay up to do some homework. First he took out all his papers that Sirius didn't need any more. Then Sirius had a thought. All the of Remus symptoms suddenly made sense. How could he have been so stupid? He didn't know if it was true but he was almost certain he was.

"Your joking" James said.

"Well, it explains a lot" Sirius says.

"I don't know, Sirius" Peter says.

"Well let's asked him" Sirius suggested.  
"Ok after class" James said. They waited the full day. James and Sirius tried not to look like there was something up.

"Remus can we talk to you" James said when they were safely in their dorm.  
"Yeah it's important" Sirius said.  
"You're not made at me anymore" Remus asked. Sirius shook his head no.

"We think we know what your hiding" James begun. Remus looked panicked.

"Oh yeah" Remus said after a few minutes.  
"Remus, are you a werewolf" Sirius asked. You could have heard a pin drop. Remus looked horrified.

* * *

_Next Chapter: _The big reveal! Remus finds out that his new found friends don't care what he is. The other three Marauder learn more about their secretive friend.


	11. Friendship Tested

Disclaimer:

I don't own Harry Potter. I don't like lawyers either.

**Author's Note:** All I got to say is review, review, review. The more reviews I get the sooner I update! Keep the reviews coming! 12 reviews! *does happy dance

* * *

Ch. 11 Friendships Tested

Remus looked like he was frozen on the spot. He seemed lost for words. Sirius, James, and Peter all looked at him. It felt like the room had been silent forever

"I don't know what you're talking about" Remus said clearly trying to remain calm.  
"Well you always leave every month, your stronger than normal and you super fast" James said.

"Plus you always come back with scratches on your face" Sirius said.  
"Why didn't you tell us" Peter asked.

"Say something" Sirius ordered.

"You don't know what you're talking about" Remus said.

"Just say yes or no" Sirius said. What happen next was shocking, Remus just ran out of the room.

"Remus!" James yelled.

* * *

"We must be right" Sirius said.

"You think" James said.

"Let's go look for him" James said. They couldn't find him.

"I wonder where he is" Sirius said after they checked the library. They decided to go back the common room. Sirius stopped when he got a look at who was sleeping on the coach.  
"Remus" James said shaking him. Remus woke up started.

"Hey" Remus awed.  
"Why did you leave" James said.

"Quiet not here" Remus said. They walked up to their dorm room.

"I thought you wouldn't want me here anymore" Remus said quietly.

"Because of what I am" Remus said.  
"We don't care about that" Sirius said.

"You don't" Remus said surprised.

"Of course not" James said.

"You guys are all pureblood" Remus said.  
"So" Sirius said

"Most pureblood hate people like me" Remus said.

"You mean werewolf" Sirius said.  
"Yes" Remus said looking as this confirmation was like selling your soul to the devil.

"We don't care if you a werewolf" James told him. Remus looked really surprised at this.  
"Really" He said surprised

"Of course not" James said passionately. Remus looked up them uncertainly. Sirius and James told him they wouldn't tell anyone. This relieved Remus.

* * *

James and Sirius decided to wait for the shock to wear out before they asked too many questions. Remus looked cautiously at them, just waiting for them to reveal his secret. By the second day they knew, he didn't look so anxious.

"Remus can I ask you something" James asked.  
"Yeah" Remus said putting down the book he was reading.

"How did you become a werewolf" James asked quietly.

"Is the door closed" Remus asked.  
"Yes" Sirius said listening intently.

"I was really young when it happened" Remus began. Sirius and James both looked at one another thinking the same thing. He was the little boy James's mom was talking about

"I was walking in the woods outside my home, when suddenly I heard a noise behind me. The wolf jumped on my and bit me. I remember screaming. I got my arm away from the wolf. I didn't know it was werewolf" Remus said not meeting anyone eyes.

"What happened after that" Sirius said urging him to go on.

"I fainted when I got to my house. The next thing I remember was being a hospital bed. The healers all looked nervous. Then they told me" Remus said.

"How did they tell you" James asked.  
"They told me that the thing that attacked me was a werewolf. I asked them if I was going to be ok. The doctor told me that my case was untreatable. The said all they could do was to give my parents information and told them to find a safe place for me to transform" Remus said.  
"That sad" Peter said.

"My parents lost every friend they had over it. They spent every cent they had trying to find a cure" Remus said.

"For you being a werewolf" Sirius said.

"The transformations are awful" Remus explained.  
"You can't help being a werewolf, you just have a furry little problem" James chocked. Peter elbowed him in the stomach. It wasn't the time for jokes. Remus seemed to appreciate the joke.

"I almost didn't come to Hogwarts" Remus revealed.

"What changed" Sirius asked.

"Dumbledore became headmaster. He came to my house and said that any student who loved learning deserved a spot at Hogwarts" Remus said happily. It couldn't be clearer what he thought of the new headmaster.

"Where do you transform?" Sirius asked.

"Well remember at the beginning of the year, teachers warned us about not going near the Whomping Willow" Remus reminded them. They nodded indicated that they remembered.

"The truth was it was planted because I came to Hogwarts" Remus said.

"How does that happen with your transformation?" Sirius asked.

"You really want to know" Remus asked.  
"Yes" They said together.

"It's something you have to see" Remus said.

"What do you mean" James asked.

"Is your invisibility cloak big enough for all 4 of us?" Remus asked.  
"Yes"  
"Tonight, I will show you where I transform every month" Remus told them.

It was really difficult to hide the four of them under the invisibility cloak. Sirius, James and Peter weren't that tall but Remus was tall enough to pass for a thirteen year old.  
"Are we almost there" James whispered. He was really out of breath

* * *

"Nearly" Remus said. When they got close to the tree he stopped them.

"I know how to open the tree up, hand on a minute" Remus said. He said a spell and the tree stopped moving.

"We can go in now" Remus said. They walked in the passage. They went in and entered a hall way.  
"This is the Shrieking Shack" James said.

"A fourth year said it's haunted" Peter said.

"It's not, it's me" Remus said.

"This is so cool" Sirius said admiring the room.

"I hate this place" Remus said.

"Why" Sirius asked.

"I would rather transform at home, plus the pain is awful" Remus said.

"I read the transformations actually are known to break bones" Sirius.

"That's way it takes me so long to come back after the full moon" Remus explained. Now Sirius understood.

"Why the scratches" James asked.

"Remember Professor Rockwood telling us that werewolves live in packs" Remus said. They nodded.  
"Since I'm not in a pack and don't have other werewolves to be with, I scratch myself" Remus said wincing.

"You mean you gave yourself these" Sirius said looking at his face.

"I don't mean to, I hate that their on my face" Remus said.

"There not that bad" James said kindly. Remus gave him a sad smiled.

"You guys have to swear you won't say anything" Remus said.

"Of course not" James said acting like it was an insult to even suggest he would betray his friends like that. Remus looked relieved.

"I say this could be our hang out" Sirius said.

"Oh really" Remus said.  
"Yeah and the best thing no one knows about it" James said excitedly.

"Figures you'll turn it in to Marauder headquarters" Remus smirked. They laughed and stayed feel asleep in the Shrieking Shack on the furniture that was in there. They got up early and walked back to their dorm before someone noticed they were missing. Sirius thought that if his parents knew who he was friends with, they would freak. For the first time in his life, he didn't care what his parents thought.

_Next Chapter:_ The Marauders find the entrance to Hogsmead. Snape gets the Marauders back for their last prank. Another detention for the Marauders. The Blacks pay Hogwarts a visit.


	12. Revenge, Parents, and Chocolate

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I do but I don't.

Author's Note: Please, Please review! I can't believe it 9 people favorite LAAB and 7 alerts. 13 reviews to boot! More please lol.

* * *

Ch. 12 Revenge, Parents, and Chocolate

Now that they knew Remus secret they were closer than ever. When Remus left to transformed he actually said goodbye. Remus said that it was a relief not to have this secret between them. He seemed very happy. Fridays were always fun that was the night they went on an adventure. Now that they had the Shrieking Shack they had somewhere to go, but they got bored.

"I found a secret passage way" James said.  
"Did you now" Remus said skeptically.

"Don't doubt my skills" James declared.

"Show us this amazing secret passage way" Sirius challenged.

"Well come on" James said.

"Why do I think I am going to get a detention" Remus said.

"Oh come on Remy" Peter said.

"We got to come up with a different nickname for him" James said looking through his trunk for his invisibility clock.

"How about Remus the friendly werewolf" Sirius said seriously. Remus laughed.

"Well that's not obvious at all" Remus said.

"How about Fluffy" James said

"I am not a dog, James" Remus said laughing at his foolishness.

"You're an idiot" Sirius laughing.  
"Oh like Remus the friendly werewolf was a gem" James argued.

"I honestly don't need another nickname, Remy is too much already" Remus said.

"We all should have nicknames" James declared.

"We do, Peter is Pete, and you are Jaime. The only one that doesn't have a nickname is Sirius" Remus said.

"I don't mean those kinds of nicknames. I mean the ones that are super secret" James said.

"What is it with you and nicknames" Sirius asked.

"I just like them" James said.

"You annoy us like you annoy a brother" Remus said.

"Well I always hated being an only child, and now I have three brothers" James smiled.

* * *

"Let's go before Filch comes near the tower" Sirius said. The crabby new caretaker was a person of habit. The Marauders found out quickly that he went pass the Gryffindor tower three times a night and knew when he would do it.  
"How did you find the opening" Sirius said.

"It's on the statue" James pointed out. They went through the tunnel.

"Where do you think this goes" Remus asked.

"I don't know let's go and see" James said.

"Isn't it dangerous" Peter said frighten.

"Where's you sense of adventure" Sirius asked. They must have walked half an hour when they finally reached the end.  
"Where are we" Sirius asked.

"These boxes are full of Chocolate" Remus said.

"Of course, what do you smell chocolate a mile away" Sirius said.

"Hello I have a strong sense of smell, werewolf' Remus said.

"Hello, I knew that" Sirius said going red.  
"Did not"

"Did"

"Didn't"  
"Quiet bicker, you guys are going to get us caught" James snapped.

"We should bring some chocolate back" Peter suggested.

"Ok let's pay and let's go" James said impatiently. They paid for as much as they could afford.

* * *

Snape seemed to have taken his final embarrassment to heart. Whenever he met one of the Marauders outside of glass he would threaten them. They heard from more than one source that he was planning on getting back at them. They weren't all that worried about. Snape was a stick in the mud that wouldn't know how to prank if it bit him.

"Snape seems to have taken a very big dislike to us" James said as if he couldn't fathom why.

"Well maybe it's because you put itching in his robes last week" Remus pointed out.

"Oh I forgot about that, hard to keep up" James said, Sirius laughed.

"It's not funny. I don't feel right about it" Remus said.

"Oh come on, like he hasn't given us one reason to leave him alone" Sirius said.

"Plus did you see how he humiliated Lily, last lesson" James said. Last Potions a couple of Slytherin started to make fun of her because she was Muggleborn, and Snape was one of them.

"Ok I admit he's not very nice, just promise me that it's not going to go too far" Remus said.

"We promise" Sirius sand James said. Remus had no idea that they would not keep this promise or how far this rivalry will go.

* * *

They boys did not expect. Never once did they suspect Snape would do something so devious. What infuriated Sirius more was that the Marauders didn't think of it.

"This will not come off" Peter whined.

"How do girls wear this stuff" James asked.

"At least you two aren't wearing a dress" James said.

"Well I have to say purple is you color, Sirius" Remus smirked. Remus somehow avoided being cursed.

"Oh shut Remus" Sirius snapped not amused.  
"Sirius Black, please come to the headmasters office" A voice over head said.

"Geez, Sirius what did you do" Peter asked.

"Nothing you dolt" Sirius retorted. Though he had to admit he was nervous. He knew the way to the Headmaster's office.

"Hello Sirius" His mother said.

"Mother what are you doing here" Sirius said almost afraid. He found himself the same boy he was when he was in first came at Hogwarts.

"We are here to discuss you being in Gryffindor" His mother stated with such disgust.

"Mom I like it in Gryffindor" Sirius said. His mom raised her hand. Sirius flinched.

"I am you mother and you will mind me" She said through gritted teeth  
"Leave him alone" A voice said. It was Remus. He looked scared like he was ready to step in front of Sirius.

"One of your filth half-blood friends" She said through gritted teeth.

"Don't call him that" Sirius snapped. His mother struck him across the face.

"Sirius" Remus said grabbing him.  
"What is going on here" A calm but stern voice said. Professor Dumbledore said.

"Nothing, Sir" Sirius said quickly. He wanted to disappear into a corner.

"Mrs. Black, I can't change your parenting techniques while you're at home, but as long as I'm headmaster, you are no longer welcome here." He said sternly.

"What" Sirius mother said angrily? Sirius was going red.

* * *

"You are to leave this school immediately" Professor Dumbledore said sternly.  
"You ok Mr. Black" Professor Dumbledore asked kindly.

"Yes sir" Sirius said.

"Why don't you and Mr. Lupin return to Gryffindor tower" The professor suggested.

"Yes sir" Both boys said.

"Sirius" Remus said when they were almost to the common room.

"Don't Remus" Sirius said. He did not want to have to explain to one of his best mates what his family was like. It seemed like no matter what he did, he would always be a Black. He was doomed to be just like his parents.

* * *

_Next Chapter_: Sirius faces the hard truth about his family. The boys plan another prank on Snape.


	13. Can't Take the Black out of the Black

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. I have to say this cause I don't want to deal with lawyers.

**Author's Note**: Life as a Black is not going to be long one. I have decided to continue with this series and the stories will be longer as they go. The second story will be up after I am done with my other storing _The Boiling Point_. Recently I have been called a Review Nazis. I am proud to admit I am. Please review after reading the chapter.

* * *

Ch. 13 Can't Take the Black Out of a Black

Sirius was thankful for Dumbledore. He would always be. He was thankful that he steps in when he did. Sirius was use to how his family acted but it was another for it to be displayed in front of his friends. It had been almost a week and Sirius still saw Remus throw him sympathetic looks. It was infuriating. He didn't need anyone pity.

"Sirius you look awful" James said.

"Thanks" Sirius mumbled.

"Come on you been in this state for a week" Remus said.

"Well the looks aren't helping" Sirius said.

"We are just worried that's all" James said.

"It was scary, I never saw a mother act like that" Remus said.

"You don't know my mother" Sirius mumbled.

"Doesn't make it right" Remus said firmly. He left to go to the library. James stood there quietly.

"What" Sirius asked?

"Can I ask you something, promise you won't lie to me" James asked.

"Sure" Sirius said.

"Have your parents every, you know…. hit you" James said. He looked really upset and the thought.

"My parents and I don't get along but they never hit me. The only have threatened me" Sirius said.  
"Still doesn't make it right" James said repeating Remus.

"Look your family is different from mine. My parents are traditional and don't like people to question how they raise my brother and I. I don't think about it, because I am use to it" Sirius said.

"You know you can always stay at my house. My parents loved having you. They work a lot and they are not a lot of kids at where I live." James said.

"I would like that, maybe Remus and Peter can come to" Sirius said excitedly. The possibility of all the Marauders being together for the summer, cheered James up and made him forget about Sirius's family. The truth was that it bothered him that his family wasn't as loving and caring as the Potters. Sirius admired his three friends. They could be whatever they wanted but he was doomed to be just another Black. It seemed like no matter what he did, you can't take the Black out of a Black. Sirius knew it was only a matter of time before the Marauders realized that. Losing his friends would be devastating for him.

* * *

"Marauder Meeting" called James.  
"What now" Remus rolled his eyes.

"You love Marauder Meetings, Remus don't lie" Sirius said smirking.

"What is it, James" Remus said ignoring Sirius.

"We need to come up with new prank ideas" James said as if they should already know.

"What do you propose Mr. Potter" Sirius asked slyly.

"I think we should pour soap in his bag" Peter said.

"No, to over done" James suggested.

"We should get all his clothes from the laundry and scatter them all over the ground." Sirius said.  
"BRILLIANT" James said laughing.

"That would require us knowing when he does his laundry" Remus said.

"If he does his laundry" Sirius said. Remus gave him a death glare.

"James, if we are going to start having meetings we should at least have a Prime Minister" Remus suggested.

"I'm it" Remus said quickly.

"Hey no far" James whined.

"Whoever said it first gets it" Remus said.

"Git" James retorted. Sirius laughed.

"Don't call me a git, git" Remus laughed. James was about to retort but Remus just ran away.

"We created a monster" Sirius said.

"We need to get him back" James said.

"We should" Sirius said smirking. There young werewolf friend needed to learn the lesson that he did not mess with his Marauder brother.

* * *

Defense Against the Dark Arts was still the most hated class at Hogwarts. A lot of students started to complain about Professor Rockwood. They noticed that Professor McGonagall seemed to not like him either. Every claimed because it was because he was picking on her favorite students.

"I have to say, I am very disappointed in a lot of your essays" The nasty teacher said.

"Tut, tut. Mr. Lupin not you're best. Guess you won't make top of the year" He snarled. Lupin gave glared at him. Why did he have to embarrass him like that?

"Mr. Black, a lot of grammatical errors. Unfortunately a famous last name doesn't make you any smarter" He said. Then he went to James.

"I was appalled at your work, Mr. Potter. Does nothing penetrate that big head of yours" He said. That did it.

"SHUT THE HELL UP" Sirius yelled. All the class looked at him.

"That's enough Mr. Black" A stern voice said. Sirius turned around and saw Professor McGonagall.

"Will you come with me, Mr. Rockwood? Your class is free for to go" Professor McGonagall said. She left the room with him.

News travels fast Hogwarts. The truth was that Mr. Rockwood was fired for his teaching abilities, but it's not how the story came out. Most students claimed that Mr. Rockwood was taken in handcuffs because he killed a muggle. Sirius knew he was evil but he wasn't a murder. The rest of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes were being taken over by Professor Dumbledore. He was a better teacher then Professor Rockwood. Apparently he used to be the Transfiguration teacher before he made headmaster.

"Since Dumbledore took over, I've been a lot less stress" Remus said.

"He is a better teacher" James declared.

"It will make the Full Moon, a whole lot easier." Remus said.

"When is the next Full Moon" Peter asked.

"This weekend" Remus said.

"I thought you were looking ill" Sirius said.

"I hate full moons" Remus said.

"Is there something they can give you" James asked.

"Nothing" Remus said. James looked at him sadly. Sirius knew what James was thinking. They wanted to help their friend with his horrible transformation.

* * *

_Next Chapter:_ James becomes friends with Lily. Sirius gets a letter from his favorite uncle. Peter's mom is in the hospital. Remus hasn't returned after the full moon and the rest of the Marauders are worried._  
_


	14. To Be a Werewolf

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. So stop calling me (LOL). Sorry I have to bore you but my lawyer *looks at lawyer anxious* has advise me to put this disclaimer up in every chapter. I am still scared of Lawyers.

**Author's Note: **Life as a Black is officially my most popular story on . Thanks to my readers! Review, tell a friend, or favorite; whatever you feel like doing. Just so my story some love (hehe) Thanks so much!

* * *

Ch. 14 To Be a Werewolf

Days before the Full Moon, the Marauders decided to take a trip into the Forbidden Forrest. It had been rumored that there were werewolves in the Forbidden Forest. Remus said that for all he knew he was the only werewolf in the area.

"Remus have you ever eaten an animal, while you're a werewolf" James asked casually.  
"No, I am usually locked up" Remus said.

"Don't werewolves need to be outside" James said.

"I would rather scratch myself, then hurt anyone else" Remus said.

"You don't look how I thought a werewolf would look" James said truthfully.

"What do you mean" Remus asked.

"Well most of the pictures we see of werewolves they look mean" James said.

"You look less wild" Sirius said.

"I guess it's because I live with humans" Remus said.

"Your human too Remus" Sirius said not liking Remus was pull labeling himself. He hated when Remus basically called himself an animal.

"Technically I'm not, but it means so much that you think so" Remus said.

"I read that some Werewolves get depression" James said.

"That's true, I often wonder what it would be if I was in a pack" Remus said thoughtfully.

"Don't start this again" James said rolling his eyes. It was the same argument every time.

"Right now, I am less dangerous because I am a cub" Remus said.  
"So" Sirius said challenging.

"So I am going to get bigger. Right now I can scratch or maybe bite, but when I am an adult I could do more damage. Right now I'm like a misbehaved puppy, when I transform." Remus said. James and Sirius sniggered at there friend comparing himself to a puppy

"You wouldn't do that" Peter told hime

"When I transform, I don't know what I'm doing" Remus told them.

"I don't believe that there isn't anything we can do to help you" James said defensively.

"There isn't. I wouldn't want you to. I wouldn't forgive myself if I hurt any of you. No human can be near a werewolf when they transform." Remus said. His tone suggested a tone of warning. He knew what his Marauder brothers were thinking.

"Being a werewolf sounds lonely" Peter said.

"It's only for a few hours" Remus shrugged.

"You shouldn't be use to it" James said furiously.

"You just don't know what it's like to be a werewolf" Remus said stubbornly. Sirius got up and gave him a hug.  
"I thought Blacks don't hug" Remus said smirking. James tried to hug Sirius and Sirius went on went on a rant about it. James gave Sirius a look of mock offence.

"You're infuriating" James said pretending to be angry  
"You what a hug to James" Sirius asked innocently

"Yes" James said putting out his arms. Sirius turned his back to him.

"Git" James said. Sirius chuckled. The boys watched the moon rise in the distance, it was almost full.

* * *

"James you want to burrow my charms notes" Lily said kindly. She and James seemed to be getting along. She had been helping James in Charms, while he was helping her in Transfiguration.

"Yeah you want to study in the library together later" James asked hopefully.

"Yeah sure" Lily said smiling. She turned around and went the other way.

"Studying with Lily" Sirius said.

"Yeah" James said happily. James was so happy about hanging out with Lily that he talked about nothing else.

"So you and Lily are finally getting along" Remus said. They Marauders knew he had a huge crush on her.

"Yes, she's different now that she and Snape are not friends anymore" James said.  
"Really" Remus said.

"Yeah, it's really weird" James said.

"Well I always thought it was weird they were friends" Sirius said.

"Why, because he's in Slytherin" Remus said.

"No, I mean he doesn't seem very nice. Who calls their friend what he's called her" Remus said not repeating the word. Sirius knew what he was talking about. There was one time, Sirius used the word Mudbloods, and James nearly tore his throat off. Sirius knew what the word meant, but had never been yelled at for using it.

"She seems over it" Peter said. From what they heard Lily seemed to be very upset about it,

"James" Lily said coming up to them a little while later.

"Yes" James said.

"Can I talk to you in private" She asked.

"Sure" James said. He got up and went with Lily.  
"Wonder what that's about" Remus asked.

"I don't know" Sirius said worriedly. Lily did not look happy. Seconds later James came back.

"What's wrong James" Remus asked. James went up the stairs without a word.

"What happened?" Peter asked.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out" Sirius said. He got up and went to talk to Lily's friend Alice.

"Hey Alice, can I talk to you" Sirius asked.

"Yes Sirius" Alice said. The other girls giggled. Sirius didn't pay them any attention.

"I was wondering if you knew what happened between Lily and James" Sirius asked.  
"Oh that, Lily broke off studying with him in the library" Alice said apologetically. Sirius didn't know if she was apologizing for, the giggly girls or that his friend's feelings were hurt.

"Why" Sirius asked.

"Apparently she is friends with Snape again, and he told hee what James was doing" Alice shrugged.

"But James wasn't told the only person that was doing it, and Snape retaliated" Remus said.

"None of us are happy she is friends with Snape again" Alice said sadly.

"Thanks Alice" Sirius said. James refused to talk about it, and remained in bed all day.

* * *

The full moon was the next night. Remus was not happy because he didn't want to leave James the way he was. Sirius told him to go and that Peter and him will take care of James.

"Come on mate let's go watch the full moon rise" Sirius said.

"Fine, I'll go" James said. It was a tradition they started doing, it was one of the very few was they could help there werewolf friend.

"You know I never noticed but there is something lonely about the full moon" James said.

"I think now we it's like that now we know what it could mean for someone" Sirius said thinking of Remus.

"Sorry about Lily, James" Sirius said.

"It's fine" James said sighing. They heard a loud scream and eventually a howl.

"Well let's go back, he's transformed" James said. Sirius knew that he didn't want to leave, but never the less they went back to the dorms. The next day they were woken up by a knock on the door. Peter was the one to get up and open the door.

"I'm sorry to disturb you gentlemen but I was wondering if you have seen Mr. Lupin" Professor McGonagall said.

"No, Professor is something wrong" Sirius asked getting out of bed.  
"I think you three need to come with me" Professor McGonagall said, though she looked nervous.

"What's going on" James asked.

"Well it seems that Mr. Lupin is missing, Professor Dumbledore can explain more in his office" Professor McGonagall told them. They followed her out of the tower.

* * *

_Next Chapter_: Where is Remus? Is he hurt or worse? The Marauders look for their friend, but are they heading into danger themselves by doing it.


	15. Missing Person

**Disclaimer:** Again I don't own Harry Potter. I am not that awesome to be Jk. Rowling. If I was Jk. Rowling, I would own the Marauders. My life would be complete. I also would have good looking lawyers

**Author's Note:** Just a reminder that this is the first story in the LAAB series. Please be patient while I work on the second story. I am currently working on another story and will not be posting the second story up until I am finished. Please Review chapter after your finished reading it.

* * *

Ch. 15 Missing Person

Sirius, James, and Peter walked behind there Transfiguration teacher the whole time. They through each other questioning look. Where was Remus? Was he hurt? Professor McGonagall led them to the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Thanks for bringing them, Minerva" Professor Dumbledore said

"Boys please sit down" The professor said politely.

"What happened to Remus" James asked.  
"I think I need to tell you boys this secret, Mr. Lupin is a werewolf" Professor Dumbledore said. James and Sirius looked at one another they already knew this.

"I see you already know, this makes it easier" Professor Dumbledore said approvingly.

"What's going on Professor" Peter asked.

"Madam Pomfrey went to fetch Mr. Lupin after the full moon, but he wasn't there" Professor Dumbledore said.

"Wait you mean someone took him" James said nervously.

"I assure all of you, we will do the best we can to find him" Professor Dumbledore said reassuring.

"What about his parents" Sirius asked.

"They should be here any moment" Professor Dumbledore told them. Suddenly they heard the door open.

"Have you found anything out" A woman said. Sirius turned around. Like Remus, his mother had light brown hair and she was very thin.

"I'm afraid not, Esme" Professor Dumbledore said kindly.

"How long has he been missing, Albus" Remus father said. He was the older version of Remus. Sirius noticed that Remus didn't have any of his parents' eyes. His dad's hair was slightly dark, and was very tall and thin.

"He has been missing since after the full moon" Dumbledore told him. Remus mom started sobbing.

"We want are cub back Albus" Mr. Lupin said. Dumbledore smiled sadly at him.

"Who are these boys" Mrs. Lupin asked kindly.

"Our how rude of me, this is James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew" Professor Dumbledore announced.

"Oh your Remus' friends" Mrs. Lupin said kindly.

"It's nice to meet you" James said.

"Remus has told us so much about you three" She said kindly.

"We hope he's ok" Sirius said.

"I wanted to thank you for what you done for my son, he hasn't been this happy since he was bitten" Mrs. Lupin said hugging all three of them.

"We will find him, I assure you" Professor Dumbledore told them.

* * *

The next few days passed. There was no news on Remus. Sirius knew the longer he was gone, the less likely he would be found alive. He couldn't be dead, he just couldn't.

"It's strange that someone just took him" Peter said.

"Who would have taken him" Sirius said pacing back and forth.

"I have theory why they took him" James said.

"What is it" Sirius asked.

"I think it's because he is a werewolf" James said.

"I'm still not following" Sirius said.

"Well people would know he was a werewolf if they looked at the werewolf registry. People hate werewolves. It would upset some parents to know their kid is going to school with a werewolf." Sirius thought of his mother.

"You're saying it was planned." Peter said.

"It had to be" James said.

"He's a goner" Peter said shaking.

"Don't take like that, it would be awful if ." Sirius couldn't say the words out loud.

"We have to look for him" James said.

"Are you crazy" Peter said.

"This is Remus were taking about" Sirius yelled. Peter retreated.

"It's too dangerous" Peter told him.

"IF YOU DON"T WANT TO HELP LOOK FOR HIM THAT'S FINE, JUST REMEMBER ALL THE TIMES HE STOOD UP FOR YOU" Sirius snapped.

"You guys are going to get me killed" Peter whispered.

"Like he said either helps us or stay here" James said.

"Let's go look for him" Peter said.

"Let's look for him tonight" Sirius said.

"Why?" James asked.

"Well if Remus is still at Hogwarts obviously there not going to move during the day" Sirius told him.

"Your right, what makes you think he's still here" James asked.

"I don't know" Sirius admitted.

"I know what you mean, I don't know why but I know he's here" James told him.

"Let's check the Shrieking Shack, then let's check the Forbidden Forrest" Sirius said plan coming to his head.

"THE SHRIEKING SHACK"

"Not so loud" James said covering Peter's mouth. The boys didn't see a figure with long black greasy hair.

* * *

Sirius, James, and Peter thought about what they were doing that very night. They were so distracted all day. Professor McGonagall didn't scold them when they weren't paying attention in class. She probably knew that they were distraught about Remus.

"Mr. Black, can I have a word" Professor McGonagall said. James gave him a questioning look, Sirius just shrugged.

"How are you boys doing? I know Mr. Lupin's disappearance is hard on you three. You all are so close" Professor McGonagall said kindly.

"Were doing ok, did they find anything" Sirius asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not." Professor McGonagall said sadly.

"Is that all Professors" Sirius asked.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about your plans for the summer. Professor Dumbledore told me about your mothers visit" She explained.

"Oh I guess I'm going home, I might be going by James's house" Sirius told her wondering why she asked.

"I have to admit Mr. Black, I was shocked to see you were one of the new Gryffindors" Professor McGonagall told him.

"My mom was to" Sirius said.

"If you need anything let me or Professor Dumbledore knows" She said.

"What do you mean" Sirius asked confused.

"Most students in your position wouldn't want to go home, it's perfectly understandable. I personally think Hogwarts staff should look at the students' home life a bit more" She said.

"I'm fine, Professor, honest" Sirius said quickly.

"All the same, if you need anything let me know" Professor McGonagall said kindly.

"Thanks Professor" Sirius replied. He didn't know what to say. School was going to be out soon, he forgot about going home. The truth was that Sirius was dreading going home this summer. He had to push that thought out of his head, at least for now.

The boys got out of bed at a quarter to 11. They had been fully dressed and had their wands ready. They got past the Fat Lady and Fitch.  
"Were do you think your doing" A voice drawled behind them. They turned around and it was Snape.

"Sod off, Snape" Sirius said.

"Just wait until I tell Fitch you're out of bed" Snape sneered.

"You're out of bed to you idiot" James snapped.

"I'm not going to tell on you, I just need you to do a little favor" Snape said.

"We don't have time for this" Sirius said.

"What do you want Snape" James asked impatiently.

"Stay away from Lily" Snape said.

"He doesn't have to" Sirius retorted.

"Done just let us go, don't tell anyone" James said.

"Maybe you're not as dumb, as I thought you were" Snape said he went the other way.

"James, why did you agree to that" Sirius asked.

"Because it will give us time. The idiot could have asked for anything , I would have agreed to it" James said.

"Let's get the cloak on before we meet anyone else" Peter suggested. James couldn't believe they didn't have it on before. They made their way to the door that leads to the castle ground.

"How do we get in" James asked.

"I know" Sirius said. He muttered a spell and the Whomping Willow stood still. They walked up the stairs.  
"Remus" James called.

"Remus" Sirius called.

"GUYS, I'm up here" a voice yelled. They went up the stairs. They open the door to see their best friend lying on the floor chains over his ankles and had many cuts and bruise.

* * *

Next Chapter: Who kidnapped Remus?


	16. Found

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter! Sorry I just don't.

**Author's Note:** This is the second to last chapter in this story. This is going to be a series nut the second story will not be up for a while. Please be patient for it. I appreciate my readers support so much. You made Life as a Black my most popular story. Thanks so much. Please stick with me.

* * *

Ch. 16 Found

The boys were so happy to see their best friend alive. They immediately went to untie him. Sirius took out the knife and cut his binds. It was unbelievable that he was in the Shrieking Shack. It was very lucky he was. They were sure he was died.

"Where is your wand?" Sirius asked. Remus had nothing on him. Sirius hoped it was nearby. A wizard without his wand was like a vampire without his fangs.

"He took it" Remus said almost crying.

"Who?" James asked urgently.

"Professor Rockwood" Remus said quickly. He was hysterical and was shaking really badly.

"What why" Sirius asked. Peter looked around nervously.

"What is it Peter" James asked.  
"I thought I heard something" He said dismissively.

"Let's get you out of here" Sirius said muttering a spell.

"Can you stand" James asked.

"No, I think my legs broken" Remus said weakly. He looked very pale due to the loss of blood he had.

"What happened" Sirius asked helping him up.

"I was waiting for Madam Pomfrey to come and get me but he came. He broke my leg. Guys he was going to kill me" Remus said shaking.

"Why didn't he" Sirius asked.

"He was waiting for the next full moon." Remus explained. He gave a howl of pain.

"Why was he waiting for the next full moon" James asked. They made their way to the entrance.

"He's a werewolf hunter, they sell werewolf teeth on the black market" Remus said.

"He knew no wonder why he always hated you" Peter said. It finally clicked. Sirius remembered a look he gave Remus one time. It was a spook look that clear was appropriate for someone plotting your murder.

"He'll be back. He has been moving me around so much. He's in Hogsmead" Remus said.

"When will he be back" James asked. They suddenly heard a crash.

"Let's go" Sirius said urging Remus forward. Remus cried out in pain

"I'll take his other side" James said.

"Where do you think you're going?" Professor Rockwood asked.

"Leave him alone, he didn't do anything to you" James snapped.

"Let's us through" Sirius demanded.

"I think not, you four aren't going anywhere" He said.

"Why are you so mean" Peter asked.

"All I want is the werewolf cub" He said nastily.

"Well were not leaving him" James said. Sirius kicked him in the knee.

"Run" James shouted they went down the stairs. As they got out of the entrance to the Shrieking Shack.

"Let's hide in the woods" James said.

"The Forbidden Forrest" Remus said panicking.

"Let's go" Sirius said impatiently.

* * *

They ran as far as they could in the woods. They didn't stop. They hoped that someone saw them and would find them soon. Remus was losing a lot of blood. They hid behind the trees.

"He is a werewolf hunter" Remus said catching his breath.

"Does he have a weapon" Sirius asked.

"I don't think so" Remus replied.

"COME BACK HERE WEREWOLF" roared a voice. They began to run. Suddenly they were on the ground.

"Found you" Professor Rockwood sneered. He grabbed James by the hair.

"Let him go" Sirius hitting him. Rockwood through Sirius at least 2 feet. Sirius landed on the floor with a thud, he cried in jumped on Rockwood. Seconds later Rockwood howled in pain.

"You stupid half-breed" He said smacking Remus in the face.

"YOU BITE ME" He screamed. Red blood was pouring out of his ears.

"RUN" Remus yelled. They ran as fast as they can with Remus having a broken leg.

"I just bite him, I just bite someone" Remus said panicking.

"You have a madman running after you and you're worried about biting him" Peter gasping for breath.

"You don't understand" Remus said.

"We'll talk about this later" Sirius said impatiently.

"He might be a werewolf now" Remus panicked.

"You weren't transformed" James reminded him.

"That still doesn't mean he's not going to be a werewolf" Remus said.

"You're not going to be in trouble are you" Peter asked fretting.

"No he won't he was hurting you, besides werewolf hunting is illegal." Sirius thoughtfully. Suddenly Remus went ridged.

"Remus' James asked questioningly.

"It's a full moon" Sirius said. Remus started screaming.

"Leave me, I'm transforming" Remus screamed. It was an awful site. It was like Remus's whole body was stretching.

"Run" Peter screamed. Sirius hesitated for a moment than ran. They ran out of the woods.

"Mr. Black what's going on" He said running into someone.

"Professor Rockwood took Remus." James said finally catching up with him.

"Don't worry boys. We have Mr. Rockwood" Professor Dumbledore said.

"Remus transformed. He's in the forest" Sirius said.

"Oh no, I'll have Hagrid check on him. He won't hurt Hagrid" Professor Dumbledore soothingly.

"Professor McGonagall was so worried. Are any of you hurt" Professor Dumbledore asked.  
"No" James said.

"Mr. Black you don't look well" Professor Dumbledore said worriedly.

"I haven't felt well since Professor Rockwood through me" Sirius said. He suddenly had a big pain in his head, then he started vomiting.

"Hagrid!" Dumbledore yelled. Voicing were moving farther away from him, then his world went Black.

* * *

_Next Chapter_: End of the Year feast and pranks.


	17. Alright Again

**Disclaimer:** No copyright intended I do not own Harry Potter. I do not want to deal with lawyers.

**Author's Note:** Final chapter of LAAB. You know what to do. Thanks so much for the reviews and the subscriptions. The second part of LAAB will be out as soon as I get a good length into The Boiling Point.

* * *

Ch. 17 Alright Again

Sirius woke up in a hospital bed, but it wasn't the hospital wind he was in. He was in a pure white room.

"Oh good, Mr. Black. You're up" A kind older woman said.

"What happened" Sirius asked.

"You're at St. Mungo's dear." She said.

"Why" Sirius asked groggily.

"You had a lot of internal injured" The healer explained.

"How long have I been here" Sirius asked.

"About a day, I'll go fetch your parents." The healer said leaving. Sirius went back down. He wasn't looking forward to seeing his parents. He had been blowing it off as much as possible.

"Hello, Sirius" His mother said stiffly. His father didn't say anything.

"Are you ok, Sirius" Regulus said loudly.

"Yes Reg" Sirius said.  
"Don't call me Reg"

The healers at St Mungo's told Sirius that he had a condition that made him no able to stop bleeding. Sirius was bummed because this meant no Quidditch. He came back to Hogwarts on a Friday. The boys freaked.

"SIRIUS" His dorm mates cheered when they saw him.

"How are you feeling?  
"When did you get out?"

"We got to plan the end of the year prank"

"Calm down, give a guy chance to respond" Sirius laughed.

"You know you sound like a dog when you laugh" Remus said all of a sudden.

"Do not" Sirius said quickly. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Were glad your back Sirius" James said grinning. Sirius smiled.

"How are you feeling, Remus" Sirius asked.

"If fine, my parents wanted me to go home, but I told them I was fine here" Remus said matter of factly.

"I can understand why. Where is Professor Rockwood?" Sirius asked.

"He's in Azkaban" Remus told him.

"Is he a werewolf now" Sirius asked. Wouldn't they need to keep him away from other prisoners?

"Well Professor Dumbledore said he wouldn't since I wasn't transformed he will only have side effects" Remus said.

"Did your mom and dad come see you in the hospital" Peter asked the other him. The other two looked at their fellow Marauder.

"Yes" Sirius said. The other boys looked shocked.

"Guy it really doesn't matter. My parents just aren't as loving as yours." Sirius shrugged.

"Remember you can always stay at my house" James said. Sirius smiled. He had a feeling he would take James up on his offer.

* * *

Rockwood was sitting in his cold cell in Azkaban. He was gingerly rubbing his throbbing ear. That stupid werewolf was dead when he gets out of this place.

"Rockwood" A guard called.

"Yes" Rockwood said nastily.

"You have a visitor" The guard told him. Rockwood wondered who would be visiting him. A very beautiful woman in a dark blue cloak in seconds later.

"Are you Rockwood" The woman asked.

"I am" He confirmed.

"Good, I have been just dying to meet you" She said nastily.

"What do you want?" He asked suddenly frighten.

"You hurt my baby" She said angrily.

"Who are you" He asked moving backwards in his cell. She smiled evilly.

"I am Walburga Black. You know my Sirius" She said. He was the little brat's mother. He had heard the Blacks had a history of violence.

"What do you want" He asked.

"For you to die" she said raising her wand.

"Avada Kadava" She said. Rockwood was dead before he could say a word. Walburga Black put the cloak over her face. Rockwood would not be missed. She knew of course that her son was friends with a werewolf. The stupid man was suppose to take care of the Lupin boy but had hurt Sirius in the process. He would have to deal with the three boys later. They will not corrupt her son. She had secretly to kill the werewolf, so he never knew who he was working for. The best part was that no one would ever know it was her.

* * *

"This is probably the best prank yet" Sirius said excitedly.

"Don't be big-headed" Remus warned.

"It is rather brilliant" Peter agreed.

"I can't wait to see his face" James said laughing. It was the last day of school.

"He should be along any moment" Sirius said looking at his wizard watch his parents gave him for his ninth birthday. Snape didn't disappointment. He came up the hallway and was faced to face with his dirty laundry.  
"What is that in your shorts Snape" A first year Ravenclaw asked sniggering the group of student and laughed.

"I'll get you for this Potter" Snape said going red.

"What's your going to do ruin his homework with your hair" Remus retorted. Remus looked horrified afterward.

"I wished he would have killed you" Snape said viciously.

"Another word Snape and I'll hex you" James said pointing his wand.

"Come on Severus" Lily said kindly. Snape ignored her and whipped around.

"It was brilliant of you to suggest pudding Remus" Sirius said chuckling.

"I can't believe you said that to Snape" James said.

"It's not over yet" Remus said smiling.

"What do you" Sirius began. Suddenly there was a big noise.

"POTTER!" Snape yelled. He came out of the hallway and had chocolate pudding was all over his face.

"Oh that's where the extra pudding went" James said amused.

"That will teach him to mess with Marauders" Remus said sternly.

"Probably not" Sirius said.

"It's going to be fun to see him try" James said.

"Go wash your underwear Snape" A sixth year cried. The boys made their way down to the feast.

"Another year gone. I hope all of you enjoy your holiday. To those non 7th years I'll see you next September and I'm sure it will be another magical year. Dumbledore began.

"I hope it's not too long, I'm hungry" Sirius said.

"What else is new" Remus asked sarcastically.

"I would to congratulate Gryffindor for writing the house cup" A whole school erupted applause. The only student that wasn't happy was the Slytherin. Sirius ate two slices of pie that night.

The train ride home was a lot of fun. The boys played games and ate chocolate around noon they were visited Lily Evans.

"You guys, no I think it's awful how you treat, Severus" Lily said calmly.

"He's not as good as your making him out to be Evens" Sirius said.

"I don't care. I'm sorry but I can't hang out with James if you're going to be mean to my friend" Lily said sternly.

"He started it" James said.

"But you don't have to continue it!" Lily said turning around and leaving the compartment. James eyes remained at the door.

"I'm sorry, James, look you won't be studying with Lily" Remus said. James only smiled.

"I like her loyalty" James smirked.

"Your seriously one of the strangest person I've ever met" Remus declared.

"Look who's talking, wolfie" James said smirking.

"Well played" Remus said. Sirius was dreading the movement. It came all too soon.

"I hope to see you soon" James said.

"Make sure to write" Sirius said.

"James" Mrs. Potter called.

"Hi mum" James greeted.

"You ready Remus" Mr. Lupin asked.

"Oh you must be Mr. Lupin, our James has talks very highly of Remus" Mr. Potter said. The Potters and Lupins talked for a long time. Then they were joined by Peter's mom.

"Master Sirius" A voice croaked. Sirius groaned.

"Kreacher" Sirius said not thrilled.

"Kreacher" James questioningly.

"House elf" Sirius said. Mrs. Potter looked angry at this as did Mrs. Lupin.

"I hope you can stay this summer, Sirius" Mrs. Potter said. Sirius smiled. He hoped he could do. He gave his friend his final goodbye then followed Kreacher out of the platform.


	18. Update: Sequel

**Sequel to _Life as a Black _called Haunted has been posted**

**Thanks for waiting!**

**Love, Sylar's Wife**


End file.
